D'Amour ou d'Amitié
by Melymelody
Summary: Danny a la surprise de découvrir que le nouvel agent recruté pour remplacer Katherine au 5-0 n'est autre que son amie d'enfance Claire. Claire qu'il n'a pas revu depuis huit ans, Claire qui a tant compté pour lui et qui compte peut être encore plus qu'il ne veut bien se l'avouer...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous et à toutes!

je reviens ici avec ma deuxième fic sur Hawaï 5-0. j'ai mis plus d'un an à l'écrire, ayant perdu une partie de mon histoire suite à un problème informatique. j'ai failli tout abandonné mais c'est un commentaire sur ma fic précédente qui m'a redonné du courage.

alors voici mon histoire "d'amour ou d'amitié" centré sur Danny. j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire. j'ai vraiment essayé de retranscrire sur le papier tout ce que j'avais imaginé et que vous pourrai ressentir toutes les émotions que j'ai voulu y mettre.

mais trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse ne compagnie de Danny et ses coéquipiers!

bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

Chin, Danny et Kono étaient réunis autour de la table tactile, mettant la touche finale à une enquête particulièrement difficile sur le meurtre d'une jeune femme. Ils venaient d'arrêter le coupable, un jeune homme qui n'avait pas supporter d'être éconduit. Étant fils de Yakusa, il avait décidé de lui ôter la vie plutôt que d'oublier cette déconvenue.

Les trois coéquipiers attendaient le retour de Steve, en rendez vous chez le gouverneur. Le départ de l'équipe de Katherine avait démontré qu'une cinquième personne était indispensable, au vue de la charge croissante de travail du 5-0. Steve devait donc négocier avec le gouverneur l'embauche d'un autre agent.

Enfin Steve fit son apparition dans l'entrée du 5-0.

Alors, que t'as dit le gouverneur, s'enquit Danny

il est d'accord pour que l'on reçoive de l'aide. Il a un agent du continent en tête dont on lui a parlé. Cet agent est disponible de suite.

Quand devrait-il arrivé ?

Je ne sais pas encore Chin, sans doute dans une dizaine de jours.

Au moins c'est rapide ! S'exclama Danny

je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur cet agent et pouvoir l'évaluer avant de l'intégrer à l'équipe mais le gouverneur exige l'intégration immédiate de cet agent. Je sais juste son nom : l'agent St John

A l'évocation de ce nom, Danny, eu un doute mais balaya vite cette idée. Elle vivait à l'autre bout du continent, elle n'allait pas débarquer d'un jour à l'autre. Il entrepris donc la rédaction de son rapport et ne pensa plus à l'arrivée de ce mystérieux agent St John.

Douze jours plus tard

Claire regardait l'imposante façade de ce qui allait devenir son lieu de travail : le QG du 5-0.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'appel de sa hiérarchie lui proposant le poste, elle n'avait osé y croire. Elle avait demandé sa mutation un mois plus tôt, ayant vraiment le désir de changer de vie. Elle aimait son travail dans cette cette division de l'anti terrorisme spécialisée dans les missions sous couverture. Mais elle avait été confrontée à trop d'horreurs et de stress pour continuer comme cela. Elle avait d'ailleurs littéralement péter les plombs sur sa dernière mission et avait bien failli tout faire capoter. Elle ne pensait pas que ses supérieurs seraient compréhensifs. On ne quitte pas comme ça ce genre de service où la moindre information est classée secret défense. Elle voulait réintégrer la police criminelle, ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle était prête à partir à l'autre bout du monde s'il le faillait et c'était presque le cas finalement. Elle était vraiment heureuse de cette affectation, même si son RDV d'hier avec le gouverneur l'avait fait un peu déchanter. Elle aurait dut prévoir qu'on ne la laisserait pas partir comme cela.

Il lui avait remis quatre dossiers concernant chacun des agents du 5-0. il semblerait que ces quatre là aient mis pas mal de monde en rogne dernièrement avec des agissements plus qu'à la limite de la légalité. Le gouverneur souhaitait que Claire puisse canaliser discrètement leurs agissements et en référer aux autorités si problème. Ses talents d'infiltration seraient un atout précieux pour cette mission avait-il dit. Mais cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Claire. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle avait imaginer sa reconversion.

Elle était d'autant plus embêtée lorsqu'elle pris connaissance des dossiers remis et du nom d'un des quatre officiers : le lieutenant Daniel Williams. Son cœur avait alors raté un battement. Elle savait par son frère que Danny était à Hawaï mais ignorait totalement qu'il faisait parti du 5-0. Des souvenirs rejaillirent aussitôt. De nombreux souvenirs. Cet homme avait jalonné sa vie de bien des façons mais ils avaient pris des chemins séparés et ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis huit ans !

Elle avait un peu peur de se retrouver face à lui. Comment allait-il réagir ? car elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit au courant de son arrivée. Elle doutait aussi de sa propre réaction. Elle appréhendait vraiment de la revoir. Mais bon, plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle respira un grand coup et rentra dans la grande bâtisse.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans le bureaux du 5-0, trois personnes étaient regroupés autour d'une grande table tactile. Elle identifia le grand brun immédiatement comme le commandant McGarret, le chef de l'unité. Les deux autres devaient être les cousins de l'équipe. Elle avança donc vers le groupe pour se présenter.

Bonjour, je suis l'agent St John

Agent St John, on vient de me prévenir de votre arrivée. Je suis le commandant McGarret. Voici les agents Chin O'Kelly et Kono Kalakoua. Le quatrième de l'équipe est au téléphone et va arriver. Je n'ai que très peu d'informations sur votre affectation précédente.

J'étais à la criminelle à Baltimore, mentit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas révéler son véritable poste, cela étant classifié. Comme tous les agents comme elle, son CV avait été modifié.

Soudain, un homme blond, chemise et cravate, arriva le nez dans un dossier, ne voyant pas qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

je viens d'avoir ma source au téléphone, il peut nous trouver qui a vendu ses armes.

Danny, je te présente l'agent St John

Danny releva alors la tête et resta bouche bée. C'était bien elle. Elle n'avait pas changé. Enfin si, elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, même si elle a toujours été belle, pensa-t-il. Un tout petit peu plus petite que lui, les cheveux chocolats longs et ondulés, les yeux noisettes aux reflets dorés. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour prononcer deux petites syllabes.

Claire

Bonjour Danny

vous vous connaissez ? Interrogea Steve

Oui, Danny est l'un des meilleurs amis de mon frère et en plus nous étions voisins à l'époque.

Claire était aussi perturbée de le revoir mais son professionnalisme avait repris le dessus pour pouvoir répondre à celui qui était dorénavant son supérieur. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs. Il était toujours aussi beau et athlétique, son corps moulé dans cette chemise et son pantalon cintré, le regard bleu azur capable de faire fondre n'importe qui.

Danny finit par sortir de sa torpeur et se rapprocha un peu de la jeune femme.

je suis content de te revoir, ça fait si longtemps

presque huit ans je pense, tu n'as pas changé

viens par là

il ouvrit les bras pour la presser contre lui. Autant pour lui que pour elle, ce moment fut intense en émotion. Tant de souvenirs refaisaient surface mais chacun se repris vite, ne laissant rien transparaître.

Après quelques quelques échanges tous les cinq sur le fonctionnement de l'unité, ils furent rappeler à leur enquête par un appel du légiste. La fin des retrouvailles attendrait plus tard. Claire fut briffer sur l'enquête tandis qu'ils partaient appréhender le suspect.

La suite de la journée fut rythmée par les aveux du suspect et toute la paperasse qui va avec. Danny et Claire n'eurent que peu de temps pour se parler et échangés quelques banalités : « comment va ton frère ? » « ta fille a dut grandir !». Ce qui arrangeait bien Danny qui avait besoin de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle.

Steve voyait bien que Danny était préoccupé et c'est pour cela qu'il se retrouva ce soir là devant la porte de son ami, un pack de bière à la main.


	2. Chapter 2: Souvenirs

Coucou!

me revoici avec le second chapitre de mon histoire où vous allez en savoir plus sur le passé commun de Danny et Claire. j'ai passé beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre qui est important pour planter le décor pour la suite de l'histoire. j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!

merci à Felci pour son commentaire encourageant! j'espère que tu aimera la suite!

bonne lecture!

Chapitre deux : Souvenirs

Danny ne fut pas surpris de trouver son ami devant sa porte. Steve avait bien vu que l'arrivée de Claire le troublait. De plus, il le savait seul ce soir, Grace étant chez sa mère.

Après avoir ouvert deux bières et s'être installés l'un en face de l'autre dans les canapés du salon, Steve entama la conversation.

alors, tu me racontes pour Claire et toi, c'est ton ex ?

Non pas du tout !

Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il ne sait rien passé avec cette jeune femme, magnifique soit dit en passant !

C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça

alors vas y raconte !

Bon, comme tu l'as compris, nous avons été voisins dans le New Jersey. Sa famille a aménagé à coté de chez moi lorsque j'avais dix ans. Claire en avait six. Je suis devenu très vite copain avec son frère, qui a le même âge que moi. On était dans la même classe, la même équipe de foot américain. On était vraiment proche. Ben était aussi très proche de sa sœur qu'il couvait littéralement. Elle venait souvent avec nous lorsqu'on allait faire du vélo dans le quartier ou jouer à la console. Elle est devenue aussi un peu comme ma petite sœur. On pouvait se chamailler et la minute d'après être très complice. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'agir avec moi comme avec son frère. Elle se blottissait contre moi pour regarder la télé ou m'embrassait pour me remercier. Et puis on a grandi et ces gestes ont continué d'être naturel. Mais au fur et à mesure, je sentais que mes sentiments évoluaient. Elle était magnifique et nous étions si proches. Mais je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, alors j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Puis Ben s'est engagé dans l'armée. Moi de mon côté, je venais d'entrer à l'académie de police du New Jersey. Ben m'a demandé de veiller sur sa sœur en son absence. Je n'habitais déjà plus chez mes parents mais je revenais tous les week-end et j'en profitais pour aller faire un tour chez les St John. J'aidais Claire dans ses devoirs et m'assurais que tout allais bien pour elle. J'étais son confident. On passait des heures à discuter de tout et de rien ou à regarder nos séries préférées à la télé, un peu comme un vieux couple. Tu vois le cliché ! Je surveillais aussi ses fréquentations comme Ben l'aurait fait.

Un vrai grand frère ultra protecteur !

Oui mais vue de l'extérieur, cela pouvait paraître tout autre. Mes parents étaient persuadés qu'on sortait ensemble ! Mais moi je ne voulais rien voir de tout cela, elle était comme ma sœur point final. Et puis elle a eu 18 ans et a organisé une grande fête. Son frère était rentré pour l'occasion. Elle avait invité plein d'amis de son âge et ceux de son frère dont moi évidemment. Ce soir là je n'ai pas retrouvé une ado mais une belle jeune femme.

Ça doit être assez déroutant

oui c'est la cas. Je quitte une petite sœur la veille et je retrouve le lendemain une jeune femme sur qui j'aurai très bien pu me retourner dans la rue. Elle a été très prise pendant toute la soirée, passant d'un groupe à l'autre mais il me tardais de lui offrir mon cadeau. Mon père gardait une vieille décapotable Mercury Comet toute cabossée et qui ne démarrait plus. Claire rêvait de pouvoir la conduire la capote relevée, cheveux aux vent comme Grace Kelly. Alors, avec l'accord de mon père, je l'ai retapé pour la lui offrir.

Ouah, tu devais beaucoup tenir à elle pour lui offrir un tel cadeau

je t'avoue que sur le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi à cela. Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir. Pendant la soirée, je l'ai attiré dans l'allée de mes parents pour lui faire sa surprise.

Flash Back

tout au long du chemin de chez elle à chez les Williams, Claire n'arrêtait pas de questionner Danny sur son cadeau.

Aller, Danny dit moi !

Patience tu vas le découvrir dans quelques secondes

mais c'est déjà trop long !

Tu es incroyable. Voilà bon Anniversaire !

Claire regarda quelques secondes incrédule la voiture qu'il lui montrait, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Danny. Puis elle reconnu la voiture et compris.

Danny, tu es fou c'est incroyable !

Je savais que cela te ferai plaisirs

c'est même plus que ça ! Ouah ! Elle est magnifique, je pourrai vraiment la conduire ?

Oui elle est à toi

je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Ne vas pas te tuer au volant c'est tout ce que je demande !

Claire faisait le tour de la voiture, les yeux pétillants de plaisir. Danny était heureux de la voir ainsi et était content d'avoir eu cette idée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était fier d'être celui qui lui avait offert le cadeau qu'elle préférait. Puis il la vit revenir vers lui, une lueur différente dans le regard. Elle semblait tout d'un coup comme intimidée mais pourtant déterminée. Elle le rejoint et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle en cet instant. Un mélange d'innocence et de sensualité ignorée. Elle portait une robe moulante bleu nuit lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, mettant en valeur ses jolis courbes. Elle garda le silence un instant puis leva ses yeux vers ceux du jeune homme.

Danny, j'ai en fait un autre cadeau d'anniversaire à te demander

recevoir une voiture ne te suffit pas !

Merci encore pour la voiture mais j'aimerai tout de même autre chose

dis moi

embrasse moi Danny, mais pas comme un frère à sa petite sœur, mais comme un jeune homme à une jeune femme

Danny resta interdit face à cette demande. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle avait un peu bu mais pas au point de lui faire des demandes inconsidérées. Que faire ? Il s'était toujours forcé à la considérer uniquement comme sa petite sœur. Mais là, tout volait en éclat. Cette demande lui ouvrit les yeux sur ce qu'elle était devenue et sur ses propres désirs. Oui, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Alors il se pencha lentement vers elle et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres pour laisser le temps à la jeune fille de se dérober, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il encercla son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus d'audace cette fois. Claire se plaqua contre lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux dorés. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir ce baiser. L'excitation les gagna et ce baiser se fit plus fougueux, Danny plaquant la jeune femme contre la portière de la voiture. Aucun des deux ne pouvait ni ne voulait mettre un terme à ce baiser. Pourtant, des bruits de pas et de voix se firent entendre, les forçant à se séparer au moment où Ben et d'autres arrivaient.

Ils firent comme si de rien n'était, Claire montrant à son frère son beau cadeau.

Ils n'eurent plus l'occasion de se retrouver seul ce soir là.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Danny ne pouvait pas dormir. Il repensait à ce baiser qui l'avait tant chamboulé. Oui, il avait aimé l'embrasser et même plus que ça. Mais avait-il le droit de le faire ? Elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas mettre en danger aucune de ses deux amitiés. Ils avaient trop d'écart d'âge, des vies différentes. Ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre eux.

Il décida d'avancer son départ le lendemain matin, espérant ne pas croiser Claire, pour se donner plus de temps pour réfléchir. Mais alors qu'il chargeait sa voiture, il la vit apparaître

tu t'en vas déjà ?

Oui, j'ai plein de trucs à faire à l'appart

oh, très bien. Tu sais pour hier soir...

écoute, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrasser, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. En plus je vois quelqu'un en ce moment

oui, je comprends. Je n'avais pas les idées claire hier soir, alors...

ok on reste amis alors

bien sûr. Au revoir Danny

Et elle repartit chez elle. Il détestait lui mentir. Il ne fréquentait personne en ce moment, mais il valait mieux qu'elle le croit pour qu'elle profite de sa vie.

Fin du Flash Back

après cela nous avons fait comme si de rien n'était. Quelques temps plus tard j'ai rencontré Rachel.

Il n'y a pas eu plus entre vous ?

En fait si, quelques temps avant de me marier, nous étions en plein stress des préparatifs et sa famille ne m'appréciait pas. J'ai fini par être en plein doute. J'av ais de moins en moins de nouvelles de Claire et j'en ressentais un grand vide. Mes sentiments se mélangeaient et j'étais complètement perdu. Alors un soir tard, sur un coup de tête, je suis allé la voir sur le campus où elle était installée. Et là, sans rien dire de plus je l'ai embrassé. Elle répondit à ce baiser et on a fini de se retrouver sur son lit, à moitié déshabillés. Mais brusquement, elle m'a repoussé disant qu'on faisait une erreur, que j'étais amoureux de Rachel et pas d'elle. Alors je suis parti et ai mis mes doutes de coté. Je me suis finalement marié. On s'est revu encore quelquefois mais c'était différent. Puis on a eu Grace et Claire a aussi fait sa vie. Elle est rentré à l'école de Police. On avait le même rêve de justicier tous les deux. On ne s'était pas revu depuis huit ans. Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire.

Et bien c'est une histoire compliquée. Tu avais des sentiments pour elle ?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu me poser la question. Je pense que oui, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. Mais tout cela est derrière nous, même si ça me fait bizarre de la revoir et de savoir que je vais travailler avec elle.

Ce soir là, Claire aussi se remémorai son enfance et sa relation avec Danny. Elle ne savait plus quand elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Petite, elle l'idolâtrai comme pour Ben, puis ce sentiment s'est transformé progressivement en amour. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'audace qu'elle avait eu le soir de ses 18 ans. Elle se souvenait très bien du baiser que lui avait donné Danny. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle aurait tant aimé en recevoir d'autres à cette époque là. Mais Danny lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien de plus qu'une amitié avec elle. Et puis, comment aurait-il eu envie de sortir avec une ado comme elle alors qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour que toutes les femmes se pâment devant lui. Alors, elle avait enfoui ses sentiments et était restée son amie. Puis, il était venu la voir sur le campus peu de temps avant son mariage. Elle avait été très surprise qu'il l'embrasse mais c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années. Elle avait tant rêvé de ses mains parcourant son corps, avide de la découvrir. Mais elle revint à la réalité. Il faisait ça par peur de l'engagement, pas parce qu'il l'aimait elle. Alors, elle mis fin à tout cela et le renvoya chez sa future femme.

Il fini par se marier. Cérémonie à laquelle elle n'assista pas, en stage à l'autre bout du pays, ce qui l'arrangea bien.

Sa relation avec Danny lui faisait souvent penser à cette vieille chanson de Céline Dion, « d'Amour ou d'Amitié » :

 _il est si près de moi,_

 _pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer,_

 _lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié_

 _moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie_

 _même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie._

Elle aurait tout fait pour lui mais c'était clair qu'elle n'était qu'une amie et qu'il en aimait une autre.

Alors, elle fit aussi des rencontres et oublia petit à petit Danny. Son travail très prenant l'ayant bien aidé. Elle l'avait revue à quelques reprises après la naissance de Grace, puis ils s'étaient complètement perdus de vue.

Mais, aujourd'hui, se retrouver face à lui l'avait déstabilisée, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, ils se retrouvaient à peine, et si elle commençait à fantasmer, elle allait finir par souffrir comme à ses 18 ans.

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important pour moi!


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir ! Je reviens avec mon troisième chapitre. L'histoire va un peu avancé avec l'introduction d'une nouvelle enquête. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Un grand Merci à Felci et Ienavb pour vos commentaires ! N'arrivant pas à vous répondre par message privé, je vais le faire ici_

 _Felci : ton nouveau message m'a fait super plaisir ! J'essaie de soigner mon style d'écriture et les fautes d'orthographes aussi (même si c'est plus difficile!). Tu va pouvoir lire beaucoup de moments Claire/Danny dans les nombreux chapitres à venir !_

 _Ienavb : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimera la suite !_

 _Maintenant, Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre trois : Blessure

Les jours passèrent et Claire commençait à trouver ses marques au 5-0 ainsi qu'avec Danny. Après plusieurs jours où ils avaient été gênés, ils retrouvèrent une certaine forme de complicité comme bien des années en arrière. Il la taquinait et elle répondait par des grimaces. Ils se rappelaient leurs souvenirs d'enfance, ce qui faisait bien rire le reste de l'équipe. Elle avait aussi rencontré Grace qui était une magnifique jeune fille.

Trois mois avaient passés lorsque Claire avait reçu un appel du gouverneur qui voulait la voir. Elle appréhendait cette entrevue, se doutant de quoi il voulait l'entretenir. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait constaté aucune irrégularité dans les procédures et que tout paraissait normalement.

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est que l'équipe semblait très soudée et qu'elle ne doutait pas que chacun pouvait franchir les barrières de la légalité si un membre était en danger. Elle avait été accueilli de suite comme un membre de l'équipe à part entière et s'était attachée elle aussi, à chacun de ses membres. Elle supportait mal de rendre des comptes au gouverneur en cachette mais elle était coincée.

Au retour de cet entretien, l'équipe l'attendait pour une nouvelle affaire. Un homme d'affaire avait été retrouvé mort dans sa maison, exécuté d'une balle dans la tête. Arrivée sur place, l'équipe rejoignit Max, le légiste.

il s'appelle Grégory Marx, 42 ans, tué d'une balle dans la tête

tu as l'heure de la mort ? S'enquit Steve

il a été tué vers quatre heures du matin.

L'alarme a été sabotée, mais la caméra semble avoir filmée quelques minutes de plus

très bien Kono, tu pars décrypter cette vidée, Claire et Chin, allez faire le tour des voisins. Danny et moi, on vas rencontré son associé.

L'enquête s'orienta vers un réseau de trafic d'arme dans lequel la victime était impliquée. Il servait d'intermédiaire dans le blanchiment de l'argent de la vente de ses armes. Mais il avait été trop gourmand et avait voulu doubler ses associés. L'équipe remonta la filière jusqu'à Derek Stark, Homme de main d'une famille de Yakusa, les Phong, spécialisés dans la vente d'arme. Le plan du 5-0 était simple. Capturer vivant Stark pour pouvoir remonter aux commanditaires du meurtre et démanteler leur réseau. Ils logèrent Stark dans une petite maison de banlieue. Ils s'y retrouvèrent tous avec le HPD. Steve indiqua à tous le plan d'action.

on va encercler la maison, Chin et Kono avec une partie du HPD vous couvrirez l'arrière de la maison. Danny, Claire et le reste du HPD avec moi à l'avant

on le veut vivant, il ne faut pas l'oublier, rajouta Danny.

Ils se mirent en position et, au signal de Steve, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Mais Stark ne comptait pas se rendre sans se battre. Dès l'entrée des agents, il fit feu. Et là, il y eu plusieurs minutes de confusion où des dizaines de tirs furent échangés. Puis, finalement les tirs cessèrent, Stark étant touché au bras. Il fut donc remis aux ambulanciers sous la bonne garde de plusieurs agents du HPD. Claire regarda la scène puis voulu parler à Danny qui devait se trouver derrière elle. Mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle balaya le pièce du regard et fut intriguée par une trace de sang allant du salon vers la cuisine. Elle suivi ces traces, mut par un mauvais pressentiment. Et là, son cœur chavira. Elle vit Danny, allongé au sol dans une marre de sang. Il avait dut être blessé pendant l'assaut et s'était réfugié dans la cuisine. Et dans la confusion, personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Il avait été blessé sur le flan gauche, juste sous son aisselle, là où le gilet pare balle ne le protégeait pas. Elle appliqua ses deux mains sur la blessure et cria plus qu'elle n'appela Steve et les urgentistes. Elle ne pouvait se détacher du jeune homme et Steve dut la tirer en arrière pour que les urgentistes puissent faire leur travail. Ils transportèrent Danny dans l'ambulance et Claire parti avec eux. Durant le transport, Danny fit un arrêt cardiaque et Claire cru que son cœur s'était arrêté aussi. Finalement, Danny fut réanimé rapidement. Dès l'arrivée à l'hôpital, Danny fut transférer au bloc opératoire. Claire resta donc seule dans ce grand couloir blanc. Elle s'adossa au mur immaculé, ayant des difficultés à respirer. Puis, elle remarqua les deux traces rouges laissaient sur les murs. Le sang de Danny recouvrait ses mains. Elle resta plusieurs secondes, incrédules, à contempler ses mains, avant de se décider d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se frotta les mains sous l'eau chaude mais le sang avait du mal à quitter sa peau. L'énervement la gagna en même temps que les larmes trop longtemps contenues. Elle pleura plusieurs minutes puis se ressaisie. Danny avait besoin d'elle forte, pas d'une pleurnicheuse. Elle essuya ses larmes et sortie des toilettes au moment où l'équipe arrivait. Kono l'étreignit et Claire leur expliqua l'arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance et l'opération qui venait de commencer.

Débuta alors une longue attente où les minutes paraissent des heures.

Au bout de quatre heures, ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles. C'est alors que le portable de Claire sonna. C'était le gouverneur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler mais se doutait qu'il insisterait si elle ne répondait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie pour lui répondre sans que ses collègues n'entendent.

allô

agent St John, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé, comment va le lieutenant ?

Il est toujours au bloc, on n'a pas de nouvelle pour l'instant

comment ça s'est passé ?

Il n'y a eu aucune irrégularité, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir !

C'était ma prochaine question en effet, mais je suis réellement inquiet pour le lieutenant.

Veuillez m'excuser, je suis un peu à cran

je comprends, je rappellerai dans quelques heures le commandant Mc Garret pour avoir des nouvelles

très bien Mr le Gouverneur

Elle n'en revenait pas que le gouverneur cherche des infos compromettantes en un moment pareil. Elle revint auprès de ses collègues au moment où un médecin fit son apparition.

Vous êtes les équipiers du lieutenant Williams?

Oui, je suis le commandant Mc Garret, comment va Danny ?

Il a été touché sur le côté gauche, la balle est passée à quelques centimètres de son cœur. On a pu l'extraire. L'opération s'est bien passé mais le lieutenant est très faible, il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre.

Est ce qu'on peut le voir ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Claire

pour l'instant, il est en salle de réveil, mais vous pourrez le voir d'ici une heure.

Ils étaient tous soulagés et pour la première fois depuis des heures, Claire s'autorisa à respirer normalement.

Enfin, ils furent autorisés à le voir. Il venait d'être transféré en chambre et était conscient. Claire appréhendait un peu de le voir mais su maîtriser ses émotions, comme tout bon agent. Chacun étreignit Danny, Claire en dernier.

eh, tu nous a fait une sacré frayeur !

J'ai appris que je te dois la vie

oh non, c'est à toi et à ton envie de t'accrocher que tu la dois

toujours modeste

Arriva à ce moment là Grace et Rachel que Steve avait prévenus. Le jeune fille se précipita vers son père, heureuse de le retrouver en vie. L'équipe s'éclipsa pour les laisser en famille. Au moment où elle allait sortir, Danny interpella Claire

Claire, Merci

à charge de revanche !

Puis, elle sortie. Steve et Chin repartirent au HPD interroger Stark car l'affaire n'était toujours pas finie. Kono partit interroger les voisins de Stark tandis que Claire attendait un taxi pour aller se changer chez elle avant de rejoindre les autres.


	4. Chapter 4: Convalescence

Chapitre 4 : Convalescence

Claire attendait son taxi devant l'hôpital lorsque Rachel sortie du bâtiment. Il y avait toujours une eu une certaine réserve entre les deux femmes, comme si chacune sentait intérieurement le danger que l'autre pouvait représenter concernant les sentiments de Danny. Il était clair que l'une des deux avait remporté cette bataille muette... au moins pour un temps.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlé mais l'heure des retrouvailles étaient venues. Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence puis ce fut Claire qui engagea la conversation.

 _ça fait longtemps, je suis désolée que ça arrive en de telles circonstances_

 _oui moi aussi_

 _bien, euh... Grace est restée un peu avec lui ?_

 _Oui, ils avaient besoin d'un moment père/fille_

 _je comprends_

 _euh, alors Danny m'a dit que tu avais été affectée au 5-0_

 _oui ça a été une surprise de retrouver Danny dans cette unité_

 _je me doute qu'après toutes ces années, ça été une sacrée surprise_

 _c'est sûr, j'ai été navrée d'apprendre votre divorce_

 _oh, il ne faut pas, c'est comme ça. On était sans doute pas fait pour vieillir ensemble._

 _En tout cas, c'est bien pour Grace que vous soyez rester en bon terme_

 _c'est pas toujours facile mais on s'améliore_

Puis le silence s'installa à nouveau, les deux femmes ne sachant qu'ajouter. Claire allait partir à la recherche de son taxi lorsque Rachel repris la parole

 _tu sais, j'ai toujours été jalouse de la relation qui tu avais avec Danny. Je crois que, malgré notre mariage et l'arrivée de Grace, on a jamais été si proche que vous avez pu l'être._

 _On était juste des amis, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit comparable_

 _je crois que vous partagiez bien plus, consciemment ou non. J'ai toujours cru, dès le début de notre relation, que j'aurai Danny tant que tu ne le désirerais pas. Et, qu'au moindre geste de ta part, il me laisserait pour toi._

 _Crois moi, il ne s'intéressait pas à moi de cette manière_

 _il ne voulait peut-être pas le voir à l'époque. Aujourd'hui chacun de nous trois avons évolués différemment. Je voulais juste que tu sache que je n'ai pas de ressentiment envers toi._

Sur cette phrase, elle laissa Claire, songeuse et perdue par ses paroles.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe avait bien avancée sur l'enquête. Au retour de Claire, ils montèrent une opération pour coincer les Phong. Ils réussirent à les appréhender tard dans la nuit.

Claire rentra chez elle au petit matin, épuisée. Mais elle ne put trouver le sommeil, tracassée par sa conversation avec Rachel. Ce peut-il vraiment que Danny avait des sentiments pour elle à l'époque ? Non, c'était impossible, il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre le lendemain de son anniversaire. Et puis, cela ne servait à rien de se poser des questions maintenant où, de toute manière, rien n'était possible entre eux. Il y avait trop de choses qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire sur elle. Alors, elle allait faire comme depuis le début : être son amie et l'aider à se remettre de ses blessures.

Elle passa le voir tout les jours, comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme se remettait vite de ses blessures.

Danny pu rentrer chez lui quelques jours plus tard. Pour marquer l'événement, toute l'équipe se retrouva chez lui pour partager une bière. L'ambiance était joyeuse, chacun savourant ce moment de détente bien mérité. Danny se lamentait de ne pas pouvoir encore reprendre le travail tandis que Steve le faisait râler sur ses prouesses en solo dans la propre voiture du blond.

Plus tard, Danny sorti un moment sur son balcon pour prendre le frais et se reposer quelques instants au calme. Claire, ayant peur qu'il ne se sente pas bien, le rejoignit

 _tout va bien ?_

 _Oh oui, je voulais juste prendre l'air et me reposer un peu, le statut de convalescent est un rôle épuisant tu sais !_

 _Mais je n'en doute pas. Rassure toi, dans quelques jours tu pourra reprendre le travail et passer des journées entières, sans poses, à courser des méchants !_

 _Ouille, ça va être dur ça aussi, surtout avec Steve conduisant ma propre voiture !_

 _Tache simplement de ne pas te faire tirer dessus !_

 _Je voulais encore te remercier_

 _ce n'est rien, si je ne t'avais pas trouvé, d'autres l'auraient fait_

 _oui, mais les secondes que tu as gagnées m'ont été très précieuses_

 _bon disons que pour me remercier tu me dois un resto... non ce n'est pas suffisant, tu me dois une soirée exceptionnelle ! Je vais y réfléchir et je te dirai ce que j'ai envie_

 _très bien Melle St John !_

A leur retour dans le salon, Kono et Adam prirent la parole pour leur annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Ils allaient se marier. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans trois mois. Tout le monde trinqua à leur bonheur. Claire était heureuse pour son amie. Depuis son arrivée, les deux femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et Kono lui avait raconté toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées pour être ensemble. Kono la pris à part et lui demanda d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, ce que Claire accepta avec émotion. En prenant ce poste, elle ignorait qu'elle trouverait en cette équipe plus que des coéquipiers. Et puis, elle adorait les mariages et se fit donc une joie d'aider Kono dans les préparatifs.


	5. Chapter 5: diner et réconciliation

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour lequel je me suis inspiré de de l'épisode 17 de la saison 4 avec la mère de Danny. j'avais adoré cet épisode et l'histoire sur les parents de Danny. J'avais beaucoup aimé l'idée pour réconcilier ses parents et j'ai décidé de m'en servir pour mon histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Chapitre 5 : dîner et réconciliation

Deux jours après la reprise du travail, Danny eu l'agréable surprise de voir arriver sa mère à Hawaï, inquiète pour la santé de son fils. Elle lui fit la surprise d'aller le voir à son travail. Elle trouva l'équipe en plein travail devant la table tactile, traquant un énième assassin. Lorsqu'il la vit sur le pas de la porte, Danny se précipita vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.

Après ces retrouvailles, il la présenta à l'équipe. Claire était la dernière et les deux femmes se connaissaient. Danny n'eut même pas à prononcer son prénom, que sa mère étreignit la jeune femme.

 _Claire, je suis heureuse de te revoir_

 _Mme Williams, moi aussi cela me fait plaisir_

 _appelle moi Clara, Mme Williams c'était quand tu faisais du vélo à roulette dans mon jardin. En tout cas tu es resplendissante, bien loin de la petite fille à vélo de mes souvenirs._

 _Merci beaucoup_

 _mais maman, que fais tu là ?_

 _Je suis ici parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et puis un peu aussi pour profiter des plages paradisiaques d'Hawaï !_

Danny était heureux de voir sa mère mais une petit voix lui disait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Et il était bien décidé à savoir ce que c'était.

Le lendemain matin, Danny et Claire étaient en planque depuis une heure devant la maison d'un suspect. Le jeune homme était étrangement silencieux contrairement à son habitude.

 _tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse_

 _rien du tout, de quoi tu parles ?_

 _Tu es trop silencieux Danny, ce n'est pas normal._

 _Tu sais, je peux de rien avoir à dire parfois_

 _Danny !_

 _bon d'accord. J'ai eu une discussion hier avec ma mère. Elle n'est pas là que pour les plages paradisiaques._

 _Je crois qu'elle un peu là pour toi aussi !_

 _En fait il y a une troisième raison. Mes parents vont divorcer_

 _je suis désolée_

 _je ne comprends pas, mes parents étaient pour moi l'exemple du couple parfait qui traverse toutes les épreuves_

 _certaines épreuves sont parfois insurmontables_

 _mais pas pour mes parents, il doit y avoir un moyen de les réconcilier._

 _Tu ne devrais pas te faire de faux espoirs._

 _Il me faut essayer de faire quelque chose et si ça ne marche pas, alors je me ferai une raison mais pas avant_

 _fais comme tu le sens et en cas de besoin, je suis là pour discuter_

 _merci beaucoup_

Mais, plus les jours passaient, plus Danny paraissait inquiet. Claire voulait l'aider mais ignorait comment. Et puis, à force d'y réfléchir, entre deux essayages de robes de demoiselle d'honneur avec Kono, elle eu une idée pour donner un petit coup de pouce aux parents de Danny. Ce dernier trouva son idée parfaite et ils se mirent en quête de préparer ce plan.

Nous étions Samedi et la mère de Danny venait de passer une excellente journée. Son fils était un amour, il lui avait offert une journée Spa dans le plus bel institut de la ville. Puis elle était allée faire les boutiques pour s'acheter une nouvelle robe, son fils l'ayant invité au restaurant. Pourtant, lorsqu'il la fit entrer dans la maison, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Une table pour deux était dressée au centre de la pièce avec chandelle et seau à champagne. Danny agissait étrangement aussi. Il la fit s'asseoir et appela une personne dans la pièce voisine. Et, à sa grande surprise, son mari, portant son plus beau costume, apparut. Il l'étreignit et s'assit en face d'elle. Danny s'éclipsa pour laisser place à Grace, en tenue de serveuse, pour prendre leur commande. A la cuisine, le jeune blond retrouva Claire qui terminait de préparer les apéritifs.

 _alors comment ça c'est passé ?_

 _Ma mère n'a pas fait demi tour c'est déjà pas mal. Elle avait l'air très surprise en voyant apparaître mon père_

 _je peux comprendre_

 _j'espère que ça va marcher, mon père a franchement l'air déprimé_

 _en tout cas tu auras fait tout ce que tu pouvais_

 _tu y es pour beaucoup, tu sais_

 _attends de voir comment va se passer le repas avant de me remercier_

c'est deux heures plus tard que Danny pu enfin remercier son amie, ses parents étant partis de chez lui, main dans la main, pour aller boire un dernier verre. Les deux policiers et Grace, se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la cuisine pour fêter leur victoire.

 _c'est trop génial de voir papi et mamie réconciliés !_

 _oui c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir, je suis soulagé et tout cela c'est grâce à toi Claire._

 _Non, j'ai juste lancé l'idée de départ et c'est toi qui a tout organisé_

 _en tout cas merci_

 _de rien. Bon je vais vous laisser._

 _Attends, je suis absolument pas fatigué, ça te dit d'aller marcher un peu_

 _oui bonne idée_

 _attendez moi, je mets mes chaussures_

 _ah non, toi tu vas te coucher, tu as un concours de Pompomgirl demain matin, je te rappelle !_

 _oui c'est vrai, bonne nuit alors_

après avoir embrasser sa fille, le jeune homme rejoignit Claire qui l'attendait sur la terrasse. Elle admirait le point de vue. La maison donnait directement sur la jetée longeant la plage. Et le clair de lune à cette heure ci était vraiment magnifique.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence profitant de la beauté des lieux et du calme y régnant.

Puis Danny rompit le silence.

 _je voulais encore te remercier pour m'avoir soutenu dans mon idée folle de vouloir remettre mes parents ensemble_

 _a moi aussi, ça ma fait plaisir, j'aime beaucoup tes parents, ils ont toujours été très gentils avec moi. Et puis, tu sais, cette soirée est un cadeau pour moi_

 _je ne comprends pas._

 _Tu me devais une soirée exceptionnelle pour me remercier de t'avoir sauvé. Cette soirée pour moi c'était ce soir._

 _Quoi, tu ne veux pas que je t'invite dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville !_

 _ah quoi que, si tu m'invites !_

ils partirent alors tous les deux dans un fou rire puis reprirent leur marche. Sans sans rendre compte, Danny passa le bras sur les épaules de son amie. Ce geste de leur enfance revint naturellement à Danny qui continuait à parler de ses parents. Ce contact, par contre, déstabilisa Claire. Ils n'avaient pas été proche physiquement depuis longtemps et ce simple geste lui rappela combien elle aurait aimé être beaucoup plus proche de lui à une époque. Mais elle se força à vite chasser ses pensées et décida de profiter du moment présent : une ballade au clair de lune dans un décor paradisiaque au côté d'un très bon ami.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à côté d'un bar de plage où un joueur de yukulélé entonnait une chanson aux rythmes doux sucrés. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu à l'écart pour profiter de la musique, tout en restant éloignés de la foule, juste tous les deux. Danny avait passé son bras autour de la taille de sa collègue pendant que cette dernière, toute à l'écoute de la mélodie, avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient un couple d'amoureux profitant d'une soirée étoilée.

Enfin la chanson se termina et emporta avec elle la magie de l'instant. Claire, constatant sa position, s'écarta un peu de Danny qui, par réflexe, lâcha la taille de la jeune femme. Ils reprirent le chemin vers la maison du policier et se séparent à regret.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 avec une nouvelle enquête. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Felci : merci pour ton commentaire ! Il va y avoir encore de nombreux moments entre Danny et Claire et la tension va monter crescendo au fil des chapitres !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : une enquête sous tension

Un mois plus tard, toute l'équipe se retrouva au QG du 5-0 où une nouvelle enquête les attendait. Il s'agissait du meurtre d'une jeune femme, Lauren Stone, poignardée et retrouvée à demi nue dans une ruelle à proximité du centre ville.

Arrivée sur place, l'équipe retrouva Max près du corps.

 _alors, Max, qu'est ce qu'on a ?_

 _Commandant, Mlle Stone a été tuée de quatre coups de couteau portés à l'abdomen ? Je pourrai dire quel type d'arme lors de l'autopsie. Elle a été violemment battue avant._

 _Tu as une idée de l'heure de la mort ?_

 _Entre deux heures et quatre heures du matin apparemment_

 _il y a beaucoup de bars dans le coin, elle venait peut être de là, suggéra Claire_

 _c'est possible, Chin et Kono, allez faire le tour de ses bars pour voir si on la reconnaît. Danny, Claire et moi on va à son domicile._

Trois heures plus tard, autour de la table tactile

 _alors Kono qu'est ce que vous avez découvert ?_

 _Lauren travaillait dans l'un de ces bars, le Purple. Un bar lounge assez branché. Elle y était barmaid depuis deux ans. Elle semblait être une fille sans problème selon son patron. Agréable, toujours à l'heure, appréciée des clients._

 _Mais on a appris quelque choses intéressant, repris Chin. Il y a deux mois, une autre barmaid du Purple a été violemment agressée à la sortie de son service. Elle a réussi à s'échapper mais son agresseur n'a jamais été retrouvé. On a transmis son nom à Max pour qu'il compare les blessures de la jeune femme avec celle de Lauren. Et vous à son domicile ?_

 _Elle vivait en couple avec un certain Jake Willis, annonça Steve. Il est skipper sur un bateau. On a envoyé Duke à la marina, son bateau devrait accoster dans trente minutes._

Duke amena Jake Willis comme convenu et l'installa dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Danny et Claire furent chargé de l'interroger. Le jeune homme qu'ils retrouvèrent avait l'air dévasté. A mille lieu d'un tueur en série sans pitié se dit la jeune flic. Mais prudence, certains savent cacher leur jeu.

 _alors Mr Willis, depuis combien de temps connaissez vous Mlle Stone ? Commença Danny_

 _cela faisait presque deux ans qu'on se connaissait. Je l'avais rencontré au Purple. Depuis, on ne s'était plus quittés._

 _Pourtant, ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, elle était très belle et ils devaient être nombreux comme vous à tenter leurs chances !_

 _Oui, c'est vrai, elle se faisait souvent draguée, mais elle s'en fichait_

 _mais vous n'étiez pas jaloux de tous ces hommes ? Continua Claire._

 _Non, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, on s'aimait vraiment, dit-il dans un sanglot. Et puis, tout le monde au bar savait que l'on était ensemble. Elle portait sa bague de fiançailles et disait à qui voulait entendre que l'on allait se marier._

 _Pourtant on a découvert chez vous que tout n'était pas rose entre vous, notamment le lit de la chambre d'ami défait._

 _Oui c'est vrai que c'était plus compliqué ses derniers temps, elle était fatiguée et souvent énervée avec les préparatifs du mariage. On s'est disputé avant hier, avant son service. J'ai dormi dans la chambre d'ami pour la laisser souffler quand elle rentrerai. Puis je suis parti tôt Dimanche matin et ne suis revenu que ce soir._

Steve frappa à la prote ce qui interrompit l'interrogatoire.

 _on vient de vérifier, son alibi est bon. Il était en mer avec deux couples de touristes_

 _il n'a pas le profil d'un tueur, il semblait vraiment l'aimer, souligna Claire_

 _relâchez le puis venez au QG, Max a du nouveau._

Effectivement, ce dernier confirma l'heure de la mort : 3h00 du matin. Elle avait été rouée de coup, violée puis poignardée à quatre reprises avec un couteau de chasseur. Il confirma que les marques trouvées sur l'autre barmaid étaient les mêmes que sur Lauren. De plus, elle aussi était sur le point de se marier.

 _on a à faire à un potentiel tueur en série souligna Steve_

 _et il peut recommencer à n'importe quel moment, maintenant qu'il a pris confiance avec ce meurtre réussi, renchérit Danny_

 _on a rien sur lui : pas d'ADN, pas de témoin, aucune piste valable_

 _tu as raison Claire, mais on a peut être un moyen de le faire venir à nous, repris Steve. Regardez à l'écran nos deux victimes, vous ne voyez rien ?_

 _Tu veux jouer au jeu des ressemblances, enchaîna Danny, oui c'est vrai, elle se ressemblent et alors ?_

 _Jeune, brune, type européen, yeux marron, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?_

 _Si, je commence à comprendre, dit Claire. Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ?_

 _Aouh, aouh, vous pourriez nous expliquer tous les deux !_

 _Danny, je ressemble à ces filles. Je pourrai m'infiltrer dans ce bar comme barmaid_

 _et servir d'appât à un tueur, mais tu as perdu la tête !_

 _Écoute, Danny, Claire à raison, on a pas d'autres pistes. C'est peut être notre seule chance d'éviter que d'autres femmes se fassent tuer._

 _Mais la vie de Claire, c'est secondaire ! S'énerva Danny avant de sortir précipitamment du QG_

 _je vais lui parler, dit Claire._

Danny bouillonnait littéralement. Comment Steve pouvait suggérer d'envoyer Claire prendre un aussi gros risque. Il ne comprenait pas... enfin si le flic en lui comprenait et savait que c'était la seule solution, mais l'ami de Claire ne pouvait le supporter. Il avait toujours joué le rôle du grand frère protecteur envers elle et là on lui demande de cautionner le fait qu'elle aille jouer les appâts pour un tueur en série qui violent et tuent ses victimes. Il ne pouvait pas l'encaisser. Son besoin de la protéger était le plus fort. Soudain, il entendit des pas derrières lui, et sans même la voir, il su que c'était elle. Elle s'adossa au mur à côté de lui et ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

 _Danny, il ne m'arrivera rien_

 _je n'en suis pas si sûr_

 _tu sais que c'est la seule solution_

 _je le sais bien, répondit-il d'un ton las._

 _J'ai déjà participé à ce genre de plan, je serai très prudente et puis, vous serez tous là pour couvrir mes arrières, surtout toi, finit-elle sur un ton plus taquin, ce qui eu pour effet de détendre un peu Danny_

 _je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, fais moi confiance_

 _je sais que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber_

ils reprirent alors le chemin du 5-0 silencieusement. Claire était plus bouleversée par la réaction de son ami qu'elle ne l'avait laisser paraître. Il avait l'air de réellement s'inquiéter pour elle au point de remettre en cause une tactique pourtant évidente. Elle le regarda discrètement marcher à côté d'elle, il avait l'air encore si inquiet. S'il savait qu'elle avait dut affronter bien pire dans l'anti terrorisme ! Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire et ça la rongeait littéralement de ne pas pouvoir se confier à cet homme qu'elle estimait tant.


	7. Chapter 7: Undercover

Salut ! voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Felci : Merci pour ton nouveau commentaire ! J'ai pris l'habitude d'attendre tes messages à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Merci de m'encourager comme tu le fait, c'est très important pour moi. Je crois que tu aimera la suite (enfin j'espère!)

j'attends aussi avec impatience toutes les autres reviews que vous voudrez bien m'envoyer !

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 7 : Undercover

Le lendemain soir, Claire se tenait devant le miroir de la salle de bain du QG, afin de se préparer pour sa mission. Toute la journée avait été consacrée à la mise en place de ce piège pour attirer le tueur. Le gérant du Purple était d'accord et avait fourni tous les éléments nécessaires pour aider à ce plan. Heureusement, Claire avait été serveuse pendant ses études et saurait se débrouiller derrière un bar.

Toutes les serveuses devaient porter le même uniforme. Claire se regarda avec sa nouvelle tenue : petits talons, jean slim et chemisier. Enfin, si l'on peut appeler cela un chemisier, pensa-t-elle. Il était blanc avec des boutons de nacre mais sans manche avec une coupe type dos nu. Le col tenait à son cou avec un noeu et le décolleté plongeant laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Au moins, elle pourrai attirer le regard du tueur, se dit-elle.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain au moment où Danny passait. Ils se télescopèrent et le jeune homme dut retenir sa coéquipière pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Baissant les yeux vers elle, son regard fut instantanément attiré vers le décolleté de son amie. Il mis quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits puis s'écarta de la jeune femme, gêné de sa réaction. Il releva les yeux vers elle et put la contempler dans son ensemble. Elle était très belle, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Son maquillage était plus appuyer que d'habitude sans faire vulgaire et elle avait relevé ses cheveux.

 _tu es magnifique_

 _merci, répondit Claire dans un sourire mi gêné mi amusé_

 _tu as placé ton micro_

 _oui, c'est bon_

 _tu te souviens, Chin et Kono et des policiers en civil seront sans le bar. Steve et moi, on surveillera l'entrée et d'autres policiers la porte de service. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu appelles et on intervient_

 _d'accord_

 _soit prudente_

 _ne t'inquiète pas_

Le premier soir se passa sans encombre. Quelques clients un peu éméchés avaient cherché à la draguer mais aucun tueur en série en vue. Il faudrait peut être plusieurs jours pour qu'il se montre à nouveau. Cela n'allait pas être simple de maintenir le dispositif aussi longtemps. Chacun espérait donc que le suspect se montre et vite.

Le troisième soir, Danny n'en pouvait plus de rester dans cette voiture avec Steve pour seule compagnie.

 _arrête de souffler Danny, ça ne fera pas venir notre suspect plus vite._

 _Je sais mais c'est ma façon de gérer mon impatience !_

 _Fais moi penser à t'inscrire à la formation « je gère mon stress »_

 _je ne suis pas stresser !_

 _Danny, je vois bien que tu es inquiet depuis le départ pour Claire. Tu tiens à elle n'est ce pas ?_

 _Bien sûr, elle est mon amie_

 _je ne te parlais pas de ce genre de sentiments_

 _arrêtes de te faire des films Steve_

 _je ne crois pas que..._

Mais Steve ne put finir sa phrase. La voie de Claire retentit dans leurs oreilles. Tant pis, il devra reprendre cette conversation plus tard, car il sentit bien que Danny avait besoin de parler pour ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses...

 _j'ai un possible suspect en vue. Grand, brun, la trentaine. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est assis à sa table et qu'il n'arrête pas de me regarder._

 _Tu es sûre que cela peut être lui ?_

 _Je ne sais pas mais il y a un truc dans son regard de bizarre. Il viens vers moi je vais essayer de le faire parler._

 _Attention, à toutes les unités, possible suspect avec l'agent St John, rester vigilant, finit Steve._

Et pendant la demi heure qui suivit, ils écoutèrent la conversation de ce Derek, qui s'intéressait fortement à Claire. Effectivement son comportement était suspect. Il avait une façon malsaine de la regarder. Il paraissait sûr de lui et de son pouvoir de séduction. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt mignon, se dit Claire. Il parlait avec aisance et, l'air de rien, posait des questions assez indiscrètes. Elle pu glisser qu'elle était en couple comme les deux autres victimes, ce qui éveilla sa curiosité. Elle essayait aussi de le faire parler mais il ne laissait filtrer que peu d'informations sur lui.

Soudain, un grésillement retentit à son oreille puis plus rien. Elle n'entendait plus Danny et Steve lui demander de poser telle ou telle question.

Dans la voiture aussi, les deux policiers n'entendaient plus rien de la conversation et commençaient à s'inquiéter. Danny ouvrit précipitamment sa portière mais fut interrompu par son coéquipier.

 _où tu vas ?_

 _Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe avec le micro, on ne peut pas laisser Claire comme ça_

 _et comment tu vas t'y prendre pour l'isoler sans éveiller les soupçons ?_

 _Et bien, je vais improviser !_

Il entra dans le bar et repéra de suite Claire accoudée au comptoir, en pleine conversation avec ce Derek. Elle ne semblait pas déstabilisée par l'absence d'oreillette et semblait complètement dans son personnage. On dirait vraiment qu'elle était habituée aux missions d'infiltrations ce qui intrigua le jeune blond.

Il se rapprocha du bar, passa derrière et rejoignit Claire. Spontanément, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Surprise par cette arrivée et le comportement de Danny, Claire n'en laissa pourtant rien transparaître rentrant même dans son jeu.

 _Comment tu vas ma chérie ?_

 _Bien, je te présente Derek, un nouveau client_

 _bonsoir, vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir une jeune femme telle que Claire dans votre vie._

 _Je sais, dit Danny sans quitter Claire des yeux. Veuillez nous excuser, il faut que je parle à ma fiancée deux minutes_

Il entraîna Claire dans l'arrière salle, servant de dépôt pour le stock

 _ça vas ?_

 _Oui mais j'ai un problème avec mon micro_

 _oui je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis là et Steve, arrête de crier dans mon oreillette !_

 _Steve n'a pas l'air très content_

 _comme d'habitude, il n'aime pas les initiatives quand ce sont les miennes !_

Sur ces paroles, il se concentra sur le micro dont la toute petite batterie était scotchée dans le bas du dos de Claire. Mais le chemisier était tellement cintré qu'il rendait la tache impossible. Une seule solution : que Claire enlève ce vêtement mais rien qu'à cette pensée, Danny se troubla. Demander à sa meilleure amie de se déshabiller n'était chose simple mais il devait se concentrer sur l'enquête. Il demanda donc à son amie de dégrafer son chemisier, ce qu'elle fit le dos tournée à lui. Claire était aussi troublée par ce moment. Les doigts du lieutenant effleurait la chute de ses reins avec une telle douceur qu'elle en ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant ce délicieux contact. Enfin le micro fut réparé, un simple fil s'étant démis.

 _voilà c'est bon. Tu es sure que c'est notre homme ?_

 _Certaine, il correspond au profil_

 _soit prudente, on s'en tient au plan, ne joue pas aux héroïnes_

 _ne t'inquiète pas et puis je ne risque rien, vous êtes tous là pour me protéger_

puis elle rejoignis le bar où le fameux Derek l'attendait toujours. Il continua à la draguer l'air de rien jusqu'à ce que le patron annonce la fermeture.

30 minutes plus tard, Claire sortit par la porte de service donnant dans la ruelle étroite et sombre. La jeune femme fut surpris par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle resserra un peu plus sa veste en jean sur elle et se mit à marcher. Elle remarqua vite qu'on la suivait. Derek se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, longeant les murs pour ne pas être vu. Claire espéra que les renforts ne seraient pas longs. Pour éviter que le tueur remarque leur présence dans la ruelle, Danny et les autres attendaient à deux rues de là.

Puis, tout ce passa à la fois très vite et très lentement comme lorsqu'on voit sa vie défiler au ralenti. Derek fondit sur Claire, l'encerclant de ces bras pour la faire tomber en arrière. Puis très vite, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le visage. Même un peu sonnée par ce coup, Claire réagi et esquiva un nouveau coup de son adversaire. Ce dernier fut surpris de rencontrer cette résistance mais retenta à nouveau de frapper Claire. S'en suivi une bagarre où chacun répondait coup pour coup.

De son coté, Danny courrait à en perdre haleine. Il entendait la bagarre dans son oreillette et espérait que son amie ne soit pas blessée. Il fut vite rassurer lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux au moment où Claire maîtrisait définitivement son agresseur. Elle laissa Steve lui passer les menottes et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Sa joue la faisait souffrir et elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Elle pensait surtout aux victimes de ce tueur qui n'avaient pas pu se défendre. Elle n'osait à peine imaginer ce qu'elles avaient dut ressentir. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Danny.

 _tu devrais aller voir les ambulanciers, pour vérifier que tu ne soit pas blessée_

 _ne t'inquiète pas ça va_

 _en tout cas je suis content que tout cela soit fini, je n'aimais pas te voir jouer les proies pour tueur en série_

 _t'inquiète, moi non plus je n'étais pas très à l'aise_

 _pourtant lorsque je t'ai vu dans ce bar avec lui tout à l'heure tu semblais si naturelle, à fond dans ton personnage, comme si tu était habituée à cela._

 _c'est que je voulais vraiment qu'on l'arrête. Bon je vais aller demander de la glace pour ma joue. A tout à l'heure_

Elle avait mis fin précipitamment à cette conversation, la remarque de Danny l'ayant un peu déstabilisée. Il ne connaissait pas son passé à l'anti terrorisme et son habitude des missions sous couvertures. Pourtant il avait remarqué son aisance et elle ne tenait pas à devoir se justifier plus.

Ils retournèrent au QG, Steve voulant de suite interroger le suspect. Au bout d'un long moment, Derek, fini enfin par avouer le meurtre de Lauren. Il s'attaquait aux serveuses fiancées pour se venger de sa propre fiancée, elle même serveuse, qui l'avait laisser tomber pour partir avec un client.

Danny était vraiment heureux que cette enquête soit définitivement bouclée. Il n'aurait pas supporter une autre soirée, coincé dans cette voiture avec Steve espérant que Claire ne soit pas en danger.


	8. Chapter 8: Le temps qui passe

Bonjour à tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre charnière qui est assez important pour commencer à comprendre le sombre passé de Claire et pour comprendre que les relations avec Danny vont être compliqués. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci encore à Felci pour sa review !

Chapitre 8 : Temps qui passe

Après cette enquête particulière, la routine repris son cours au 5-0 : enquêtes, arrestations de meurtriers, moments remplis de rire autour des crevettes épicées de Kamekona.

Danny et Claire passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble aussi, l'attachement grandissant de Grace pour la jeune brune aidant : sortie au cinéma, au zoo, concours de pompomgils. Mais la relation entre les deux jeunes gens restait au même point : une grande amitié malgré des sentiments grandissants chez chacun d'eux.

Steve avait tenté de reparler avec Danny de sa relation avec Claire sans succès, le blond esquivant systématiquement la conversation. Le commandant espérait juste qu'il viendrait lui parler quand il en aurait besoin.

Claire était vraiment heureuse d'être au 5-0 où elle avait pu se faire de nouveaux amis et où elle avait retrouvé Danny.

Mais un appel du gouverneur vint gâcher cette plénitude. Claire ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il oublie le rôle d'espion qu'il lui avait attribué, mais son silence depuis plusieurs mois, laissait penser à la jeune femme que cela ne serait plus un problème.

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. Plus maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé dans cette équipe plus qu'un travail et des coéquipiers. Il fallait que cela cesse. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir ce rôle là.

C'est avec cette résolution qu'elle rentra dans son bureau, en ce lundi matin.

 _Agent St John, bonjour, asseyez-vous_

 _bonjour Mr le gouverneur, je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez contacté car je voulais m'entretenir avec vous également_

 _de quoi souhaitiez vous me parler ?_

 _Je voulais vous dire que je ne pouvais plus vous tenir informé des agissements du 5-0. Je peux simplement vous dire que depuis que je suis dans l'équipe, je n'ai rien vue de répréhensible et si cela a pu être par le passé, je suis sure que c'était fait dans de bonnes intentions. Moi la première, j'aurai sans doute agi pareil si la vie de personnes auxquelles je tiens était menacée._

 _Ce n'était pas pour cela que je vous ai fait venir mais votre discours est très intéressant. Bien sûr, je peux entendre que pour protéger des êtres chers, l'on peut être tenté de dépasser les limites. Mais en tant que flics, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas faire. Vous devriez bien le comprendre, l'affaire Sean O'Brian en est le parfait exemple. C'est justement pour cette affaire que je souhaitais vous voir. J'ai reçu il y a trois heures un appel du Capitaine Granger, votre ancien responsable. O'Brian s'est échappé il y deux jours de la prison de haute sécurité de Rikers island. Connaissant les relations particulières que vous aviez avec lui , Granger vous demande de le contacter si O'Brian se manifeste auprès de vous._

Claire en restait sans voie. Son pire cauchemar refaisait surface. C'est à cause de cette mission qu'elle était partie de l'anti-terrorisme. C'était à cause de Sean O'Brian qu'elle avait perdu tous ses repaires et faillit à sa mission. Si ses supérieurs n'avaient pas réagi à temps et l'avait arrêté, Claire aurait eu des dizaines de morts sur la conscience. Elle s'en voudrait toujours d'avoir laissé ses sentiments l'envahir à ce point et brouiller sa notion du bien et du mal.

 _on le soupçonne de vouloir reprendre ses projets là où il s'était arrêté : remettre la main sur le stock d'armes qui a été saisi chez lui et recontacter ce groupuscule terroriste pour relancer le projet d'attentat._

 _C'est très inquiétant mais je ne pense pas qu'O'Brian me contacte. Il sait maintenant que je suis un flic qui a infiltré son organisation, il ne me fera plus confiance._

 _Ne plus vous faire confiance c'est sûr, mais se servir de vos sentiments passés pour espérer avoir un appui c'est possible_

 _il n'arrivera plus à me manipuler, soyez en sûr_

 _ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance, seul les faits comptent. Vous avez eu une relation lors d'une infiltration avec un trafiquant d'arme, ça ce n'est pas excusable. Que penserai vos co équipiers s'ils étaient au courant ? Est ce qu'ils pourraient vous pardonner cette conduite inconvenante et inconcevable?_

 _ils ne l'apprendront jamais, c'est classé confidentiel. Vous n'avez pas à leur en parler._

 _C'est vrai agent St John, mais j'espère qu'en retour cette fois, vous ne faillirez pas à votre devoir._

Après cet entretien, Claire ne pu se résoudre à rentrer directement au 5-0. Elle se rendit en bord de mer et s'assit sur la plage, le regard dans le vague pour réfléchir. Ce qu'avait dit le gouverneur était juste. S'ils savaient, aucun de ses coéquipiers ne la pardonnerait. Ils avaient tous un sens du devoir tellement fort. Elle aussi pourtant, et elle n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là. Mais O'Brian a une telle capacité à manipuler, à attirer les gens.

Plus que les autres membres du 5-0, c'est le regard de Danny qu'elle ne pourrait supporter. Elle qui nourrissait depuis toujours des sentiments pour lui. Il ne pourrai rien y avoir entre eux si Danny découvrait cela mais Claire se refusait aussi d'être avec lui en lui mentant. Elle était dans une véritable impasse dont elle ne pourrai sortir sans souffrir.

Après ce pénible rendez vous Claire se remis au travail et la routine repris à nouveau son cours.

Enfin, le mariage de Kono et Adam approcha. On était plus qu'à quelques jours du mariage. Kono avait pris un congés et il avait été convenu que Claire l'aide la veille du mariage à finir certains préparatifs.

C'est pour cela que Claire se retrouvait en ce vendredi essayant de gravir un immense escalier donnant sur une terrasse munie d'un tout aussi immense bouquet.

Elle aimait les mariages, l'ambiance festive et chaleureuse qui y régnait. Elle avait imaginé mille fois son propre mariage. Elle se trouvait très fleur bleu de faire cela, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Sous la carapace de flic se trouvait une jeune femme romantique. Elle enviait Kono de pouvoir vivre cela. Mais cela la rendait aussi un peu mélancolique, au vue de sa propre situation : elle avait bientôt 34 ans, pas d'enfants, pas de petit copain, elle était amoureuse d'un homme avec qui rien n'était possible, et sa vie sexuelle était au point mort. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux qu'elle profite du mariage de Kono car le sien ne serai pas pour de suite.

 **Voilà ! Je sais je n'en dit pas trop pour le moment, les révélations dans le détail viendront un peu plus tard ! à suivre dans quelques jours un chapitre spécial qui j'espère va vous plaire !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre que j'ai le plus apprécier à écrire : le mariage de Kono ! Je l'ai écris avant la diffusion de l'épisode du mariage, donc il est différent de celui que vous avez pu voir à la télé.**

 **J'adore les mariages et leur ambiance romantique et je trouvais que cela pouvait faire un magnifique décor pour mon histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9: Mariage

L'endroit qu'avait choisi Kono et Adam pour leur mariage était un de ces lieux qui symbolise le romantisme et le bonheur. Il s'agissait d'un hôtel à l'extérieur de la ville donnant sur une magnifique plage privée. La cérémonie se ferai sur cette plage, le vin d'honneur sur la jetée à coté de la plage et la réception dans une magnifique salle de bal avec grandes colonnes et autres sublimes chandeliers.

Le couple avait convié une centaine d'invités. Pour leurs familles et amis les plus proches, ils avaient loué un étage entier pour leur éviter de reprendre la route après le mariage.

Comme le veut la tradition, la mariée se préparait avec ses demoiselles d'honneurs dans une chambre tandis que le marié et ses témoins se préparaient dans une pièce à l'opposé.

Coté fille, l'ambiance oscillait entre rire et émotion. Kono était resplendissante dans sa robe fourreau couleur crème. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un savant chignon d'où partait un long voile. Elle semblait très heureuse mais aussi un peu inquiète de savoir comment allait Adam. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour être ensemble, elle s'inquiétait facilement pour lui.

C'est pourquoi Claire se retrouva devant la porte des garçons, missionnée pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Après avoir frappé, elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 _Permission de rentrer ? La mariée veut s'assurer que tout va bien !_

 _Si c'est pour Kono alors oui tu peux rentrer. Mais elle va bien au moins ?_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas Adam, elle va très bien, elle voulait juste être sûre que tu allais bien aussi._

Adam était magnifique aussi dans son costume gris. Steve et Chin saluèrent Claire tandis que Danny se battait avec son nœud papillon. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivée, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Claire était incroyablement belle. Elle portait une robe bustier pourpre avec une fente sur le coté droit. Ses cheveux étaient relevés mais certaines mèches retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle portait juste un collier avec un simple strass au centre et des boucles d'oreilles assorties. Il fini par sortir de sa rêverie et salua lui aussi Claire. Cette dernière l'aida à faire son nœud papillon, ce qui mis au supplice Danny, les effluves envoûtantes du parfums de la jeune femme lui caressant les narines.

Enfin l'heure de la cérémonie arriva. Adam attendait sa promise devant l'hôtel. Chin et Steve retrouvèrent leurs cavalières tandis que Danny donnait le bras à Claire. Une douce musique retentit et deux petites filles accompagnées de Grace s'avancèrent laissant des pétales de fleurs dans leur sillage. Puis la suite du cortège s'avança dans l'allée. Claire ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse et troublée. Elle remontait l'allée jusqu'à l'hôtel au bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne pourrai jamais avoir. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas maîtriser ses sentiments, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Il était si beau en ce moment dans son smoking et lui souriait si naturellement. L'espace d'un instant elle oublia où ils étaient, qu'une centaine d'invités les regardaient avancer dans l'allée. Elle ne voyait plus que ces yeux bleus et ce sourire ravageur. Mais elle redescendit vite sur terre, devant se séparer de son compagnon.

Puis la marche nuptiale retentit et Kono fit son apparition au bras de son père. Adam était comme hypnotisé et ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui de sa future épouse tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Claire était émue de voir ses amis enfin réunis et ne pu retenir une larme.

La cérémonie fut belle et marquée par beaucoup d'émotion, chacun ayant conscience des épreuves qu'avait dut traverser le couple pour être là aujourd'hui.

Mais Danny ne vit que très peu la cérémonie, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son amie. N'était- elle que son amie d'ailleurs ? Il devait bien s'avouer que depuis quelques temps ses sentiments pour elle avaient évolués. En fait, il s'était plutôt autorisé à les laisser refaire surface. Il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour elle mais avait préférait les enfouir sous l'excuse de l'amitié pour éviter de souffrir. Car c'était bien là le problème, il était sûr de souffrir s'il s'ouvrait à elle. Claire lui avait bien fait comprendre des années plus tôt dans sa chambre d'étudiante qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à faire taire ses sentiments.

La cérémonie se termina par de longues minutes d'applaudissements pour les jeunes mariés puis tout le monde se dirigea vers la jetée pour le vin d'honneur. A ce moment là, Danny perdit de vue Claire, sans doute occupée aux derniers préparatifs. Il alla donc s'occuper de Grace un moment puis rejoint les autres membres de l'équipe. L'ambiance était aux rire et à la joie dans le groupe mais Claire manquait à l'appel. Danny essaya de s'intéresser à la conversation, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher son amie du regard.

Il réussi finalement à la repérer un peu plus loin en grande conversation avec un jeune homme brun qu'il reconnu pour être un des cousins d'Adam. Poussé par une jalousie soudaine, il quitta le groupe et se dirigea vers Claire et ce jeune homme. Arrivé à coté d'elle, il ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme avant de prendre la parole.

 _tu es là, nous te cherchions pour porter un toast_

 _oui je discutais avec Paul_

 _bonjour, je suis le cousin d'Adam, dit ce dernier en tendant la main vers le jeune blond_

 _oui je me souviens de vous, on s'est rencontré une ou deux fois. Vous m'excuser de vous enlever Claire_

 _oui bien sur, on se verra plus tard Claire_

 _oui à tout à l'heure._

Elle eu à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots que Danny l'entraînai déjà rejoindre l'autre groupe.

 _\- tu aurai pu me demander mon avis au moins avant de m'arracher à ma conversation_

 _oh ne me dis pas que tu préfère parler avec lui plutôt que de trinquer avec nous !_

 _Euh, laisse moi le temps d'y réfléchir ! Dit-elle avec de l'humour, elle ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir très longtemps._

Le groupe enfin réuni, le toast pu être porté, au milieu de nombreux fous rire. C'est à ce moment là que Danny décida qu'il ne laisserait plus Claire. Sa place était à ses côtés lors de cette soirée. Elle était sa cavalière. Personne et surtout pas ce Paul, lui enlèverait le plaisir de cette soirée avec elle.

Puis ce fut le temps de passer dans la salle de réception pour le repas. La salle était magnifique et toute décorée de voiles blancs. Des tables rondes entouraient la grande piste de danse devant laquelle se dressait une estrade où joueraient les musiciens.

En tant que témoins, Danny et Claire étaient placés à la table des mariés côte à côte. Le repas était composé de différents plats Hawaïens. Malgré les mois déjà passé sur l'île, Claire n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter des mets comme le poulet Huli Huli servi en plat de résistance. Danny se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer chaque recette et l'origine de ces plats. Face à cet enthousiasme devant la cuisine Hawaïenne, Claire ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son ami

 _Pour quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas de vivre sur « ce caillou perdu au milieu de l'océan », je te trouve bien renseigné !_

 _J'adore cette cuisine, c'est pas de ma faute. Et puis j'aime bien aussi cette île finalement, mais il ne faut pas le dire à Steve !_

 _Oh c'est notre secret alors !_

En disant cela, Claire ne s'aperçut que trop tard du ton de sa voix. Elle avait parlé tout bas, d'une voix presque lascive, se rapprochant de lui. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de fleurter avec lui ! Elle devait se ressaisir vite et changea donc très vite de conversation, revenant à un ton plus normal. Ces revirements n'avaient pas échappé au jeune homme qui cependant ne dit rien.

Les mariés ouvrirent le bal sur un air de Jazz langoureux entonné que Deb, la tante de Steve. Ils étaient magnifiques, seuls au milieu de la piste, savourant leur bonheur. Puis les autres convives purent les rejoindre. Danny invita de suite Claire et la dirigea vers la piste de danse.

A partir de ce moment aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Seul comptait l'instant présent et le plaisir de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils tournoyaient lentement, au rythme de la mélodie. Progressivement, Danny resserra son étreinte sur Claire qui fini par laisser reposer sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils dansèrent ainsi, deux ou trois morceaux, ils n'auraient pu le dire.

Mais ce moment ne dura qu'un temps. Joe White invita Claire qui se retrouva donc loin des bras du beau blond. Ce dernier alla donc chercher sa fille pour la faire danser à son tour. Puis il la raccompagna sur le parking où l'attendait sa mère. Elle devait rentrer tôt, compétition de Pompom girls oblige le lendemain matin.

A son retour dans la salle, il faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand il aperçut un peu plus loin sur la piste de danse, Claire au bras de ce fameux Paul. Il était vraiment pot de colle celui là ! heureusement, il aperçut Steve solliciter à son tour une danse avec Claire. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez !

justement c'est ce que fit Claire quand Paul fut enfin parti.

 _Merci Steve d'être venu à ma rescousse ! Paul est très gentil, mais..._

 _il n'est pas Danny_

 _euh oui c'est sûr mais là n'est pas la question_

 _tu es sûre. Moi je crois que si. Tu sais je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux ces derniers temps._

 _C'est vrai qu'on est très amis_

 _je crois que c'est bien plus que ça. Danny n'a d'yeux que pour toi ce soir. Ça crève les yeux qu'il a des sentiments pour toi et que tu en as aussi pour lui. Alors ne gâchez pas ce temps précieux. Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs de Katherine et moi._

Sur ces paroles, il vit Danny s'approcher pour réclamer une nouvelle danse à sa cavalière. Avant de laisser Claire, il lui redit de suivre son conseil puis s'éloigna, heureux de donner un petit coup de pouce à ses amis car il sentait bien que pour eux, la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

 **Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir ! je sais je suis un peu sadique que vous laissez sur votre faim !**

 **la suite arrive dans quelques jours !**

 **j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ( y compris le tien Felci!) !**


	10. Chapter 10: Tentation

**Bonjour ! Voilà enfin la suite du mariage de Kono et Adam ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre et que la suite vous plaira !**

Chapitre 10 : Tentation

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Claire était assise à sa table occupée à discuter avec Kono, tout en savourant ce délicieux gâteau à la mangue. C'est alors que Danny lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dehors, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie, la salle étant surchauffée. Le jeune homme alla chercher deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne et se dirigea vers la terrasse avec sa cavalière. Ils descendirent le grand escalier et se retrouvèrent dans le grand parc. Ils trouvèrent un banc à l'écart entouré de grandes plantes exotiques qui conféraient au lieu une certaine intimité et une ambiance romantique. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues.

Danny leur servi une poupe de champagne. Après un moment de silence, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien : du bonheur de Kono et Adam, de Grace, du 5-0 et finirent par évoquer leur souvenir d'enfance. L'aménagement de Claire, leurs disputes d'enfants, leurs bêtises aussi. Puis la conversation se fit plus personnelle. Tout en sachant que c'était risqué, Danny aborda la fête de son 18ème anniversaire.

 _c'était une belle soirée_

 _et tu m'as fait le plus beau de cadeaux. M'offrir cette voiture c'était... wouah … c'était vraiment incroyable ! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas_

 _et moi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demande de t'embrasser_

 _je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait cela. Sur le moment ça me paraissait une bonne idée._

Le tour de la conversation commençait à ne pas plaire à Claire. Reparler de tout cela était assez gênant et elle n'osa plus regarder Danny en face. Pourtant, ce dernier continua la conversation.

 _avec le recul, je pense aussi que c'était une bonne idée, mais nous étions peut être trop jeune pour faire vraiment quelque chose de cela_

 _je ne sais pas, tu n'aurai sans doute pas rencontrer Rachel, eu Grace. On se serait peut être séparer en de très mauvais terme, ne pouvant plus se supporter._

 _C'est sur que vu sous cet angle. C'est ce que tu pensais quand tu m'as repoussé le soir où je suis venu te voir sur le campus ?_

Claire ne répondit pas de suite. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cette conversation devenait dangereuse pour elle, elle savait quelle finirait par souffrir. Mais elle lui devait d'être honnête, au moins en partie.

 _je pense que oui. Je ne voulais pas risquer notre amitié. Et puis, tu étais là juste parce que tu avais un peu peur à l'approche du mariage._

Danny s'était levé à son tour et la rejoignit. Elle ne le regardai toujours pas alors il prit son menton et le releva pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Il venait de prendre une décision. Il en avait mare des hésitations et des faux semblants. Il voulait pour une fois, laisser parler son cœur au risque d'en souffrir. Il voulait savoir où il en était avec elle, si elle partageait les même sentiments.

 _c'est vrai que j'avais peur de m'engager mais surtout j'avais peur de m'engager avec la mauvaise personne._

 _Non Danny... dit Claire avant de se détourner de lui._

Elle voyait bien où il voulait en venir. Et même si elle crevait d'envie de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas. Ou ils allaient en souffrir tous les deux.

 _Oh Cla ire, quand est ce que l'on va arrêter cette danse ! Depuis des années, on oscille entre amour ou amitié. On se croirait dans une chanson. On a cette amitié très forte entre nous, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a plus. Depuis cette fête d'anniversaire la donne à changée. Et encore aujourd'hui je me demande où on en est tous les deux. Je ne peux plus continuer comme cela._

Il la força de nouveau à lui faire face. Mais elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder, elle risquait de craquer sinon.

 _tu m'a ensorcelé il y a des années déjà et aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus faire semblant, même pour préserver notre amitié. Regarde moi, je t'en prie._

De longues secondes passèrent où aucun ne bougea. Danny allait relâcher son étreinte devant le stoïcisme de la jeune femme mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit lever lentement les yeux vers lui. Elle avait baissé les armes. Ses dernières paroles avaient eu raison de ses résolutions. Elle l'aimait tellement et avait rêve si souvent de ce moment, qu'elle en oublia pourquoi elle devait résister à ses sentiments.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, puis leur lèvres s'effleurèrent. Lentement, doucement, comme s'ils n'osaient croire à ce qu'il arrivait. Enfin, Danny resserra son étreinte sur Claire et leur baiser se fit plus ardent, plus passionné, plus exigeant. Chacun y laissant toute la frustration, tout le désir contenu depuis trop longtemps. Ils se goûtaient, se redécouvraient à travers ce baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un balai sensuel. Une main de Claire caressait la nuque de Danny tandis que l'autre fourrageait ses cheveux. Danny, quand à lui, caressait la chute de ses reins, ce qui déclencha un gémissement de plaisir de sa partenaire. Danny, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune femme.

Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de s'embrasser, comme si rompre leur étreinte effacerai à jamais ce moment. Danny ne délaissait le bouche tentatrice de Claire que quelques secondes, le temps de tracer un chemin de baiser dans son cou.

Les sentiments que Claire ressentait à ce moment là étaient si puissant qu'elle avait peine à tenir debout et resserra encore son étreinte contre le corps parfait de son ami. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs sentir aussi à quel point elle le troublait aussi, son érection pointant contre son bas ventre.

Mais, ce moment fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge qui obligea les deux jeunes gens à se séparer précipitamment. C'étaient deux des tantes de Kono qui faisaient une petite promenade pour digérer. Elles ne dirent rien de plus et les dépassèrent. Une fois, les deux vieilles dames disparues, une certaine gène s'installa entre les deux policiers. Danny se passa la main dans les cheveux, et se rapprocha de Claire

 _et bien, je crois qu'on les a choqué !_

 _Je crois aussi_

 _euh, tu sais,... euh, si tu veux on peut aller dans un endroit plus tranquille, où on ne choquera personne. Enfin, je veux dire que si tu es d'accord on peut monter, j'ai récupéré la clé de ma chambre avant la cérémonie, dit un Danny, tout gêné et ayant peur d'un retour en arrière de Claire._

Mais cette dernière n'en fit rien. Il lui pris la main et retournèrent vers l'hôtel. Ils traversèrent le hall désert à cette heure ci et attendirent patiemment l'ascenseur. Mais à peine la cabine refermée, Danny ne pu plus attendre et fondit vers la jeune brune, la plaqua contre la paroi et l'embrassa fougueusement. Cette dernière répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser, toutes pensées cohérentes s'étant envolées. Seul les baisers de Danny comptaient. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, le fièvre montant dangereusement. Le nœud papillon de Danny fut vite défait et sa chemine au trois quart sortie de son pantalon, tandis que la robe de Claire était déjà à moitié déboutonnée.

Ils sortirent en tâtonnant de la cabine et traversèrent le couloir désert en s'embrassant, incapable de se séparer.

Enfin arrivé devant la chambre de Danny, il faillait encore déverrouiller la porte. Ce qui n'était pas chose simple tout en embrassant quelqu'un. Enfin Danny se décida à lâcher Claire quelques secondes pour réussir à ouvrir cette porte, disant à Claire avec humour, qu'il valait mieux rentrer dans la chambre sinon, ils risquaient de se faire arrêter pour conduite inconvenante.

Mais ces mots glacèrent la jeune femme faisant écho à une phrase du gouverneur : « Que penserai vos coéquipiers s'ils étaient au courant ? Est ce qu'ils pourraient vous pardonner cette conduite inconvenante et inconcevable? ».

La réalité de la situation lui revint en pleine figure. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec Danny, pas comme cela. Ce dernier, qui avait ouvert, tentait de l'embrasser à nouveau et la poussait vers la chambre.

 _Danny, non.._.

Elle tenta de le repousser une première fois mais le jeune homme n'en tient pas compte.

Les larmes aux yeux elle le repoussa plus fort, ce qui fit reculer de quelques pas le jeune blond.

 _Claire qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _Excuse moi Danny, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas_

et elle parti en courant en direction de l'escalier de secours. Danny, hagard, resta planté quelques instants au milieu du couloir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments à demi mot et elle avait clairement répondu à ses avances. Pourtant, elle était partie sans une explication.

Il referma la porte de la chambre, incapable d'y rentrer à présent et descendit directement au bar de l'hôtel où il commanda son premier verre de whisky accoudé au comptoir.

C'est dans la même position que Steve l'aperçut au moment de remonter dans sa chambre une heure plus tard. Il fut étonné de trouver Danny, seul à ce comptoir, l'ayant vu partir plusieurs heures plus tôt en compagnie de Claire.

Il s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot et commanda la même chose. Mais avant qu'il puisse le boire Danny prit enfin la parole

 _attends, laisse moi porter un toast : aux femmes qui vous laisse croire en l'amour et vous laisse tomber sans explication !_

Sur ces paroles, il avala son verre et fit signe au barman d'en apporter un autre.

Il but d'une seule gorgée ce nouveau verre, puis fini par se tourner vers Steve pour tout lui raconter.

 _je l'ai dans la peau Steve, je l'aime à un point que tu ne peux imaginer_

 _Elle a peut être eu peur mais il est clair qu'elle t'aime aussi_

 _je n'y crois plus, elle a joué avec moi, j'en crève de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui a pris !_

Steve ne comprenait pas non plus le comportement de Claire et essaya du mieux qu'il le pu de réconforter son ami qui semblait vraiment souffrir de la situation. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant boire et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il le raccompagna à sa chambre, Danny ayant du mal à tenir debout.

Le lendemain, Danny essaya de joindre Claire sans succès, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il passa même chez elle, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il ne la vit pas, mais elle était cachée derrière la porte, essayant de retenir ses larmes pour ne pas qu'il l'entende.

 **Je sais, vous allez me maudire surtout toi Felci ! je suis pas sympa avec Danny et Claire ! Mais soyez patient il y a encore d'autres chapitres à découvrir : Danny et Claire vont-il enfin pouvoir être ensemble, quel est exactement le sombre passé de Claire qui l'empêche d'être avec Danny ? La suite au prochain épisode !**


	11. Chapter 11: début d'explication

Bonsoir ! Je reviens plus tard que prévu suite à un problème internet ! mais j'ai bien ton message Felci et je te remercie de tes encouragements !

Je vous avoue aussi que j'aurai pu poster ce week end mais le cœur n'y était pas. J'ai été choquée et stupéfaite, comme tout le monde je crois, de ces événements tragiques survenus à Paris. Je ne suis pas Parisienne, mais provinciale et heureusement je n'ai pas de connaissances parmi les victimes. Mais ma ville a connu il y a trois ans des actes terroristes, et tout cela a ravivé des sentiments difficiles. Je suis de tout cœur avec les victimes et leurs familles ainsi qu'avec les forces de polices, les militaires qui sont là pour assurer notre sécurité.

Alors, je me suis posée la question : publie, publie pas ? Et puis je me suis dit que si. Je devais le faire d'autant plus que je parle du passé de Claire qui a combattu dans ma fiction, ce genre d'acte. Je parle de l'engagement de ces agents et des difficultés qu'ils peuvent éprouver. J'ai écrit tout cela il y a plusieurs mois et je me suis librement inspiré d'une autre série que j'adore : esprits criminels. Je me suis donc inspiré du passé révélé, (et difficile ce qui servait mon histoire en faisant obstacle à la relation avec Danny) d'Emily Prentiss en saison 6.

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

bonne lecture

Chapitre 11 : début d'explication

Le Lundi matin, Danny arriva au 5-0 les traits tirés. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces deux derniers jours. Il espérait aujourd'hui pouvoir parler avec Claire mais il déchanta vite. Steve lui appris que Claire lui avait laissé un message. Elle s'absentait pendant une semaine, devant soit disant se rendre sur l'île principale de l'archipel pour une ancienne affaire. Mais Danny, ne crut pas à cet argument. Elle le fuyait à lui c'était évident. Il reçu cela comme un coup de poignard. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir souffert comme cela, même quand Rachel avait demandé le divorce.

Les jours qui suivirent furent une torture pour lui. Ne rien comprendre à la situation le rendait fou. Est ce qu'elle avait un autre homme ? Est ce qu'elle était avec lui en ce moment ?

Steve essayait d'aider son ami au mieux, mais rien n'y faisait pour apaiser sa douleur et la colère qui commençait à poindre.

De son côté, Claire était vraiment sur l'île d'Hawaï à Hilo. Le dimanche matin, elle avait reçu un appel de Granger, son ancien supérieur. Un indic avait assuré qu'O'Brian se rendait à Hawaï . Une réunion extraordinaire avec tous les anciens flics sur cette affaire étaient organisée pour le lendemain et la présence de Claire était demandée. Cette réunion, devant resté discrète, les autorités avaient préféré cette île plutôt que directement à Oahu.

Cette réunion fut une torture pour elle. Tout le monde était au courant pour son « histoire » avec O'Brian et les regards portés sur elle n'avait rien de sympathique. Elle passa outre quand même, devant se concentrer sur l'affaire.

D'autant plus qu'elle pris une tournure plus problématique. Ils eurent confirmation par un informateur, qu'O'Brian était à Hawaï pour la retrouver et se venger d'elle et de sa trahison.

Claire eu alors très peur. Si O'Brian avait mis autant d'énergie pour la retrouver et se venger, il allait tenter de s'en prendre à ses proches, c'était sur.

Il fallait donc revenir rapidement à Oahu. On l'informa que le secret défense était levé sur cette affaire pour permettre à l'équipe du 5-0 sur place de participer à l'enquête.

Claire était partagée sur cela. Elle n'aurait plus de secret pour Danny et l'équipe mais cela marquait aussi la fin définitive de sa vie à Hawaï. Après cela, ceux qu'elle considérait comme des amis ne voudraient plus l'être.

Il était plus de 11h00 du matin ce Mercredi et Chin, Danny et Steve se trouvaient devant la table tactile, occupés à glaner des infos sur l'affaire en cours. Ils furent interrompus par la voie du gouverneur. Les trois policiers se retournèrent et eurent la surprise de voir non seulement le gouverneur, mais deux autres hommes en costume ainsi que Claire, le visage fermé.

Steve interrogea le gouverneur sur cette venue.

 _je vous présente le capitaine Granger et l'agent Smith des services de renseignement. Nous sommes là pour une affaire très sensible. Une autre équipe se chargera de votre enquête en cours. Nous avons besoin de vous sur notre affaire._

 _Que ce passe-t-il ?_

 _Je crois que le mieux c'est que l'agent St John vous explique la situation. Pendant ce temps, nous allons avec le capitaine et l'agent Smith rencontrer le procureur pour le mettre aussi au courant._

Sur ces paroles, les trois hommes partirent laissant seule Claire en face de ses coéquipiers. Elle était très tendue, n'osant bouger, appréhendant la suite. Elle sentait le regard rempli de colère, d'interrogation et de tristesse de Danny posé sur elle. Elle fini par respirer un bon coup et se dirigea, le regard posé droit devant elle, vers la table tactile. Elle y inséra une clé USB et la photo d'O'Brian, apparut à l'écran. Elle commença alors à réciter d'une voie monocorde les infos sur le trafiquant.

 _Sean O'Brian est un trafiquant d'armes très dangereux. Il avait été arrêté il y a un an mais il a réussi à s'échapper il y a un peu plus de deux semaines._

Mais elle ne pu en dire plus. Elle s'arrêta de parler, s'appuyant des deux mains à la table. Elle ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi dur. Elle sentait les regards interrogateurs de ses amis dans son dos. Elle ne voulait pas les trahir encore plus en adoptant ce ton détaché et froid. Elle fini par leur faire face et leur proposa d'aller s'asseoir dans le bureau de Steve. Danny, gardait le silence, partagé entre sa souffrance et ses interrogations sur le comportement étrange de Claire depuis quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Claire repris la parole.

 _lorsque le gouverneur t'as proposé mon nom pour rentrer dans l'équipe Steve, je venais de_

 _demander ma mutation. Mais le gouverneur, n'a pas pu te donner toutes les infos à mon sujet. Le CV qu'il t'a donné était en partie faux. Ma dernière affectation ne pouvait pas y figurer car classée secret défense. Lorsque je suis sortie de l'académie, j'ai travaillé un temps à la criminelle mais j'ai été repérée par des membres des services de renseignement, lors d'une enquête où je devais être sous couverture. Apparemment, mes talents de flics sous couverture les intéressaient et ils m'ont proposé de rentrer dans leur programme. A ce moment là j'étais une jeune flic, pleine d'idéaux et d'envie d'être utile à mon pays. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à accepter malgré les risques que j'allais prendre. J'étais spécialisée dans les missions sous couverture. On ne m'a donné d'abord que des missions de second ordre puis j'ai pu travailler sur des enquêtes plus importantes. J'ai infiltré de nombreux réseaux affiliés à des groupes terroristes, des trafiquants d'armes. Je suis rentrée clandestinement dans plusieurs pays, pris des risques sans doute inconsidérés. Et ça me plaisait. A l'époque j'étais littéralement shooter à l'adrénaline. J'enchaînais les missions sans trop réfléchir, je n'avais plus de vie privée, je ne voyais que très peu ma famille et encore moins mes amis. Je ne pensais qu'à mon travail. Juste comptait le fait que j'aidais à rendre mon pays plus sûr. Mais j'ai fini par m'y perdre._

Durant ce monologue, les trois autre flics écoutaient attentivement les explications de Claire et arrivaient difficilement à y croire. Comment cela était possible ? Ils croyaient bien la connaître, pourtant il semblerait qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'une toute petite partie de sa vie. Danny était particulièrement affecté par les propos de son amie. Comment avait elle pu lui cacher son passé ? Il ne pouvait croire que son amie, si douce, ait pu approcher et berner des hommes plus que dangereux.

 _il y a un peu plus d'un an, on m'a assigné une nouvelle mission. Je devais infiltrer l'organisation d'un trafiquant d'arme, Sean O'Brian. J'ai accepté la mission de suite sans me poser trop de question._

 _Tu veux dire le O'Brian qui vient d'arriver sur l'île ! S'enquit Chin_

 _oui, celui là même. A l'époque je devais endosser l'identité de Haley Spencer, que nous venions d'arrêter. Elle était à la tête d'un vaste trafic d'armes provenant de Russie. Elle devait entrer en affaire avec O'Brian pour lui fournir certaines armes qu'il ne pouvait se procurer ailleurs. Nous avons appréhendé Spencer avant qu'elle n'ai pu rencontrer directement O'Brian. J'ai été choisi parce que nous avions le même âge et que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là, c'est qu'elle et donc moi correspondions aux goûts d'O'Brian en matière de femme. Cela devait aider à l'approcher m'a-t-on dit plus tard. J'ai donc pris la place de Spencer et ai rencontré O'Brian. Au début, il m'a testé, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à obtenir sa confiance et à ce qu'il accepte de me faire rentrer dans le cercle restreint de ses proches collaborateurs. Il maintenait toujours une certaine distance mais je voyais bien que je lui plaisait. Il me déroutait aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas comme toutes les autres ordures de trafiquants que javais pu côtoyer. Penser aux morts dont il était responsable me donnait la nausée. Pourtant il était cultivé et très raffiné. Il était très agréable, une fois que les questions de travail étaient terminées. Il aimait parler littérature, théâtre, musique. Il avait les mêmes goûts que moi. Une fois qu'il a eu confiance en moi, j'ai aménagé dans sa propriété comme tous ses proches. Alors, il s'est mis à me faire la cour, à l'ancienne, pas la drague lourde et pleine de sous entendus de maintenant. Je trouvais ça mignon mais n'oubliais pas pour autant qu'il était responsable de nombreuses morts. Ma position était difficile, je ne pouvais le repousser franchement, il faillait que je préserve ma place au sein de l'organisation, mais je ne pouvais non plus céder à ses avances. Le statut quo a duré plusieurs mois, Sean ne renonçant pas. Il m'invitait au restaurant, m'emmenait à l'opéra. J'avais ordre de grappiller encore des informations, peu importe si ma situation était délicate. Alors j'ai accepté d'honorer toutes les invitations et de fleurter un peu. Mais je m'y suis perdue. Ma fausse identité à fini par prendre le pas sur le reste, je commençais à éprouver des sentiments pour Sean._

Sur ces mots, elle releva les yeux vers Danny qui ne pouvait caché sa surprise face à cette révélation.

 _je sais que cela peut paraître inconcevable sorti du contexte mais je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Et j'ai fini par craquer et céder aux avances de Sean. Mais rapidement ma conscience à repris le dessus. J'ai donc appelé Granger et deux jours après Sean fut arrêté avec tout son réseau, car l'agence avait suffisamment d'éléments. Sean a vite compris d'où venait la fuite et a juré à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il se vengerait de moi._

 _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après l'arrestation ? Demanda Steve_

 _la nouvelle de mon écart de conduite s'est très vite rependue. J'ai été mise en congé administratif en attendant que l'on décide ce que l'on ferait de moi. Finalement Granger a réussi à convaincre tout le monde que j'avais fait un excellent travail jusque là et que me permettre de réintégrer la police criminelle serait la meilleure chose à faire._

Après cela s'écoula plusieurs secondes où personne ne parla. Danny restait le regard baissé mais Claire sentait bien qu'il contenait sa colère.

 _il me reste une dernière chose à vous dire. A mon arrivée au 5-0, le gouverneur m'a demandé de surveiller vos agissements. Je ne lui ai pas franchement dit non mais sachez que je ne lui ai jamais rapporté des choses qui pourraient vous nuire, au contraire. Je comprendrais très bien que vous ne vouliez plus de moi dans l'équipe après ce que je viens de vous dire et que vous ne pourrez me pardonner. Steve, après avoir retrouvé Sean, je te donnerai ma démission._

 _Attends Claire. Je crois qu'il faut que l'on reparle de tout cela à tête reposée. Même si je n'approuve pas je peux comprendre que l'on peut se perdre parfois, moi le premier. Te faire quitter l'équipe serait injuste._

 _Quoi ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'exclama Danny qui ne pouvait plus retenir sa rage. Tu nous a menti Claire. Je ne parle pas du secret défense mais de tout le reste. Tu nous a trahi en arrivant ici avec la mission de nous espionner. Tu ne nous en a pas parlé pourtant cela ne t'as pas empêcher de nous dire nous considérer comme ta propre famille. Et je ne parle même pas de tes coucheries avec un terroriste. Tu me dégoutte !_

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sorti du QG en claquant la porte, laissant une Claire défaite, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Danny avait raison, elle ne pouvait espérer leur pardon.

Steve essaya de la rassurer, lui disant qu'il parlait sur le coup de l'émotion et qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot mais elle savait au fond d'elle même que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'elle avait définitivement perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	12. Chapter 12: le piège

**Bonjour ! je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à toi Felci pour ton dernier message !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

Chapitre 12 : le Piège

Cela faisait deux heures que Danny était parti. Il avait pris sa voiture et avais roulé à vive allure pendant des kilomètres pour finalement se retrouver assis sur cette murette longeant une falaise. Il aimait venir là pour réfléchir et Steve le savait. Il le retrouva donc là, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

 _je comprends que tu sois en colère mais je crois que tu dois voir les choses du point de vue de Claire. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Certaines plus grosses que d'autres, mais je crois que Claire a suffisamment été puni et souffert de tout ça._

 _Je sais, je suis injuste avec elle mais je n'arrive pas à passer outre ma colère_

 _sans doute parce ce que tu es amoureux._

 _Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore l'aimer après tout cela_

 _bien sûr que si. Votre histoire dure depuis trop longtemps, trop de choses vous ont séparés. Ne laisse pas cela mettre encore des barrières entre vous_

 _je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais_

 _allez viens on a une enquête qui nous attends_

Ils retournèrent donc au 5-0. Granger et Smith avaient rejoint Chin et Claire. Cette dernière osa un regard vers le jeune blond qui resta fuyant. Elle se concentra donc sur l'enquête car Sean venait d'être repéré dans le centre d'Oahu. Il cherchait clairement à se faire remarquer de toutes les caméras de surveillance.

 _il veut que je sache qu'il est là, dit claire._

 _Il faut lui tendre un piège. Profiter de son désir de vengeance qui l'aveugle, continua Granger. Il faut que tu serve d'appât, Claire._

 _J'en ai l'habitude à force_

 _attendez, comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? demanda Steve. Si j'ai bien compris, il est très dangereux et ne se laissera pas attraper une seconde fois._

 _C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je le fasse._

 _C'est trop risqué, fini par dire Danny, refusant de regarder encore son amie dans les yeux_

 _c'est la seule solution, dit Granger. Il faut l'amener à se rendre dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas faire trop de dommage collatéral. On fait passer l'info par nos indics que Claire a pris peur, qu'elle est partie se cacher seule, pour ne mettre personne d'autre en danger. Il sait qu'elle ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé à cause d'elle._

 _Je connais l'endroit idéal. C'est une maison assez isolée dans la forêt au dessus de la ville, expliqua Chin. On peut facilement la surveiller sans être vu._

 _Ok alors on fait comme cela, je vais prévenir le gouverneur pour qu'il nous mettent plus d'hommes à disposition. Chin, Granger, Smith et moi, nous dirigerons chacun une unité d'intervention. Danny, tu seras dans la maison avec Claire._

 _Mais, commença Danny_

 _c'est ok pour tout le monde déclara le chef du 5-0, alors en route_

Steve était inquiet de ce plan mais satisfait d'avoir forcer Danny a être avec Claire, il faillait vraiment qu'ils se parlent ces deux là.

Quatre heures plus tard, le plan était opérationnel. Claire avait roulé seule dans sa voiture jusqu'à la fameuse maison tandis de tout les autres avaient été acheminés par différents chemins. Danny avait fini par rejoindre Claire après avoir cacher sa voiture un peu plus loin.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'osaient se regarder ni se parler. Danny fini par rompre le silence uniquement pour demander où étaient cachées les armes dans la maison.

Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux muets dans le salon, Claire assise dans le canapé et Danny sur une chaise à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Cela faisait plus de demi heure que cette situation durait et la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus du mutisme de son ami. Elle aurait préféré qu'il crie, qu'il lui dise des horreurs plutôt que cette froide indifférence. Elle avait essayé d'engager la conversation, demandant si Grace était chez sa mère mais le jeune homme n'avait même pas daigner répondre. Claire s'était donc tue cinq minutes de plus, puis, n'y tenant plus, fini par franchement interpeller le jeune homme.

 _Danny, ça suffit, on est coincé ici pour des heures, on ne va pas continuer à s'ignorer comme cela. Je sais que je t'es déçu et je ne t'en veux pas, mais il faut que tu me parles._

 _Pour dire quoi ?_

 _Je sais pas. Ce que tu veux. Que tu m'en veux, que je ne suis plus ton amie ou même qu'il fait un temps radieux aujourd'hui mais parle moi je t'en prie._

Mais Danny resta mutique, le regard dans le vague. Claire attendit un moment puis perdit espoir d'une conversation. Enfin, Danny relava la tête et commença à parler toujours sans la regarder directement.

 _je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de tout cela. Je suis perdu, et déçu aussi. Déçu car je croyais que tu me faisais suffisamment confiance pour t'ouvrir à moi, même un petit peu. Pas me raconter toutes tes missions secret défense mais au moins me dire ce qu'avait en tête le gouverneur ou que tu avais déjà travaillé sous couverture. A vrai dire, je n'arrive plus à savoir si tu as été un jour sincère avec moi._

 _Je peux te jurer que je l'ai été sur la plupart des choses. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai voulu tout te dire, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu réagisse comme tu le fais aujourd'hui finalement. Et puis, je n'aurai pu te dire qu'une infime partie de la vérité._

 _Comment je peux être sûr que tu ne jouais pas un jeu avec moi pour arriver à je ne sais quel but secret défense._

 _Tu crois que j'ai joué mon amitié pour toi ?_

 _Ça et le reste..._

 _le soir du mariage, j'ai voulu ne pas craquer car je savais que je te mentais sur trop de chose._

 _J'étais sincère ce soir là, Claire, tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai. J'avais envie d'être l'homme qui te ferai vibrer, l'homme à qui tu dirai je t'aime mais quand tu es partie, j'ai pris une immense claque._

 _Mes sentiments pour toi sont véritables. Je n'ai jamais fait semblant ce soir là. Et si je suis partie comme une voleuse, c'est que je savais que j'étais en train de te mentir et je ne pouvais pas le supporter._

Elle pris une grande inspiration. C'était le moment de vérité. Elle devait lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, même au risque qu'il la repousse.

 _je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi. Dès la première fois où je t'ai vu dans la cour de chez moi à jouer au basket avec mon frère. Du haut de mes 6 ans, j'ai été en admiration devant toi. Mes sentiments ont pris de plus en plus de place à mesure que notre amitié grandissait. Tu as raison, nous avons jouer trop longtemps au jeu d'amour ou d'amitié. Mais avec tout cela, je savais que de vivre un amour avec toi serai pratiquement impossible. Mais sache que cette soirée lors du mariage a été la meilleure de ma vie._

Mais Danny n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette déclaration, un bruit étouffé se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Le deux jeunes flics se levèrent, leurs armes à la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Mais une fois arrivé à cuisine, rien, tout paraissait normal. Ils s'interrogeaient sur tout cela, lorsqu'une masse fondit sur Danny. Claire se retourna et découvrit O'Brian tentant de désarmer Danny. Elle essaya de mettre en joug Sean mais cela étais trop risqué de tirer. Danny aurait pu être touché.

Sean était plus grand et plus fort que Danny et finit par désarmer le policier. Fort de sa victoire, il pointa l'arme vers les deux flics, Claire ayant rejoint Danny.

 _Comment a tu réussi à arriver jusqu'ici ? Demanda la jeune femme_

 _bonjour Claire, je suis heureux de te revoir moi aussi. Oh arriver ici a été un jeu d'enfant à partir du moment où j'ai compris ton piège. Et puis quelques billets peuvent persuader beaucoup de monde, même des policiers d'aider à éviter leurs petits camarades planqués. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manquée._

 _Je ne peux pas en dire autant._

 _Pourtant, tu avais l'air plutôt heureuse et satisfaite avec moi_

 _je sais bien faire semblant_

 _et moi, je sais reconnaître quand une femme fait semblant comme tu dit et toi tu ne faisait pas semblant lorsque je te sentais vibrante entre mes bras_

 _arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est ce que tu veux Sean ?_

 _Je veux ma vengeance. Je veux te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert dans cette prison fédérale qui n'est pas très regardante sur les droits de l'homme soit dit en passant. Je veux te prendre tout ce que tu m'as pris. Et puis pas la peine d'attendre les renforts, j'ai brouillé les signaux GPS. Ils n'entendent plus que le son de la TV du voisin. Ils vont croire que vous regarder tranquillement un bon film. Nous ne risquons pas d'être dérangés._

Claire voyait bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas et sa dernière phrase la fit frémir. Les renforts ne viendraient pas et en plus, il allait s'en prendre à tous ceux qu'elle aime. Elle pensa de suite à Danny présent dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle éloigne Sean de lui, quel qu'en était le prix. Elle posa son arme devant un Danny incrédule.

 _Si c'est moi que tu veux, alors je te suis, pas la peine de mêler d'autres personnes à cela._

 _Que c'est généreux de ta part et très chevaleresque. Je veux bien que tu m'accompagne, mais sache qu'après m'être occupé de toi, je finirai le travail avec tes amis. Mais tu ne sera plus là pour le voir._

 _Sale enfoiré, cria Danny voyant Claire se rapprocher de l'irlandais. Si tu lui fait le moindre mal, c'est moi qui te tuerai, je te le jure !_

Sean attrapa Claire par la main dès qu'il le put et encercla son cou de son bras, la retenant ainsi prise au piège contre son torse. Il pointait toujours son arme sur Danny. Ce dernier ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui et le reste de l'équipe et cette pensée lui était insupportable. Il les regarda s'éloigner et sortir de la maison par la même petite porte par laquelle son pire cauchemar était entré. Dès qu'il fut hors de protée de l'arme de Sean, il ramassa la sienne pour une dernière tentative et sorti à toute vitesse.

Mais O'Brian avait tout prévu. Une voiture l'attendait de l'autre coté du grillage et il filait déjà à toute vitesse.

Il rentra vite dans la maison pour appeler Steve avec son portable. Dix minutes après, des dizaines de flics avaient investit la maison à la recherche du moindre indice permettant de retrouver la trace de O'Brian.


	13. Chapter 13: délivrance

Salut ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, qui va répondre à tes questions Felci : est ce que Danny va sauvez Claire ?

Je vous laisse découvrir...

Chapitre 13 : Délivrance

Dans la voiture, Claire était installée sur le siège arrière, encerclée par deux hommes de main de Sean. Impossible de tenter une évasion pour le moment se dit-elle. Elle observa Sean, installé sur siège passager. Comment avait-elle pu éprouver des sentiments pour ce type ? Elle s'en voulait terriblement car c'est ce moment d'égarement qui lui coûterai sans doute aujourd'hui sa vie et surtout celle de ses amis. Ses pensées dévièrent vers Danny et le dernier regard qu'ils ont échangé. C'est sans doute la dernière image qu'elle aura de lui. Il fallait qu'elle tue O'Brian pour empêcher qu'il lui fasse du mal. Mais pour cela il faudra qu'elle se sacrifie. Pour Danny, cela valait la peine. Il a une fille formidable qui a besoin de lui, alors qu'elle... elle a perdu le seul amour qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le protège.

Ils filèrent à toute vitesse sur les routes sinueuses des montagnes hawaïennes. Enfin, au bout d'une heure, la voiture se gara devant un vieille battisse semblant abandonnée depuis des années. On la fit sortir de la voiture et elle fut amener dans la maison. Elle fut surprise par l'intérieur qui n'avait rien d'une ruine. Sean avait tout prévu. Une maison en ruine à l'extérieur pour ne pas être repéré et un intérieur assez confortable pour y passer plusieurs jours.

Claire fut amener dans une pièce un peu à l'écart où on la ligota sur une chaise. Puis elle attendit là pendant des minutes, des heures peut-être. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sean O'Brian, le regard luisant de colère. La jeune femme comprit que les hostilités allaient commencer. Mais elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de pleurer ou de supplier, elle se le promit.

 _sait-tu ce que l'on fait aux « terroristes » à Rickers Island ? il leur est réservé un traitement très particulier dont j'ai eu la malchance de bénéficier. Alors que je ne me considère pas comme un terroriste. Je suis juste un commerçant._

 _Un commerçant qui permet au terroriste d'accomplir des attentats immondes._

 _De suite les grands mots ! Tu ne disais pas cela quand tu vivais avec moi_

 _je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais très bien faire semblant_

 _si tu le dis. Maintenant on va voir si tu arrives à faire semblant de ne pas avoir mal. Je veux que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert._

Sur ces paroles il la gifla avec une rare violence ce qui fit basculer sa chaise sur le coté. Comme elle se l'était promis, elle ne dit rien, même pas un gémissement, malgré la douleur ressentit. Sean redressa sa chaise et parti vers une table un peu plus loin où était disposé toutes sortes d'ustensiles.

S'en suivi alors de longues minutes où Sean fit subir au corps de Claire les pires supplices. La jeune femme ne dit rien se concentrant sur l'image de Danny que lui renvoyait son cerveau. Elle allait tenir pour lui avant de pouvoir tuer de ses propres mains cet homme qui la torturait.

Quand Sean estima que cela suffisait pour l'instant, il la laissa là, à demi consciente sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle entendait la porte se refermer sur lui, elle s'autorisa à relâcher son corps et s'évanouit.

Ces épisodes de tortures se renouvelèrent plusieurs fois, mais Claire ne saurai dire depuis combien de temps cela durait. Elle oscillait entre demi conscience et évanouissement. Cela faisait peut-être des jours qu'elle était là. Mais elle ne craquait pas. Elle ne le supplierait pas d'arrêter. Dans cette torpeur où elle était, elle arrivait quand même à réfléchir à un moyen de se libérer et de tuer O'Brian avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à ses amis. En espérant que cela ne soit pas déjà fait.

Les sévices qu'elle subissait était de plus en plus dur à supporter surtout lorsque Sean laissait courir ses mains sur son corps pour lui rappeler les bons moments passés ensemble selon lui. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir, mais elle tiendrait bon, pour Danny.

Après un énième évanouissement, elle se réveilla seule dans la pièce. Elle constata que les liens qui la maintenaient à sa chaise étaient plus lâches à force de tomber avec sa chaise. Elle se dit que c'était le signe qu'elle attendait. Elle tira sur ses liens de toutes ses forces pour les écarter un peu plus et pouvoir retirer ses poignées. A force d'efforts, elle y arriva. Ses poignées la faisait horriblement souffrir et des traces violacées les parcouraient. Mais elle surpassa sa douleur et essaya de dégager les cordes autour de ses pieds. Elle y arriva presque, plus qu'un centimètre et elle pourrait les dégager. Mais elle entendit que l'on ouvrait la porte. Elle se remis donc en place, pour avoir l'effet de surprise. Un des garde de O'Brian venait voir si elle avait repris connaissance. Elle le laissa approcher suffisamment, faisant semblant d'être inconsciente. Quant elle le sentit suffisamment proche, elle lui asséna un grand coup de poing dans le visage, ce qui fit reculer l'homme. Elle en profita pour finir de libérer ses pieds. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme de main qui revenait déjà vers elle. Elle se battit avec le peu de force qu'elle avait mais sa rage de vaincre eut raison de son assaillant. Elle ramassa son arme et sortie de la pièce. Elle se rappelait de la configuration des lieux et savait que tout le monde serait rassemblé dans la salle principale qu'elle avait vu le premier jour.

Claire prit quelques instant pour réfléchir. Elle ne pourrait pas sortir sans être vue. Il faudra qu'elle se batte à nouveau. Mais elle se sentait très faible et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir très longtemps, même avec une arme. Mais elle voulait au moins avoir suffisamment de force pour venir à bout d'O'Brian. La seule solution était de l'abattre. Et puis, une sourde colère montait en elle. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait subir toutes ses tortures, mais aussi d'avoir gâcher ses chances d'être heureuse avec Danny. Il allait payer pour tout cela.

Elle décida de passer à l'action. Elle se faufila vers l'entrée de la pièce et discrètement jeta un œil. Ils étaient trois en plus d'O'Brian. Elle profita de l'effet de surprise et tira sur le premier homme à portée de tirs. De suite les trois autres se retournèrent et dégainèrent au moment où Claire appuya à nouveau sur la détente touchant un deuxième homme. Les deux autres ripostèrent. Elle se replia pour ne pas être touchée à son tour. Puis, elle tira à nouveau dans leur direction et pénétra dans la pièce. S'en suivi des échanges de tirs sans qu'aucune des parties n'abdique. Mais Claire eu le déplaisir de découvrir qu'elle n'avait plus de balle. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution pour venir à bout de O'Brian, elle devrait se battre avec lui. Elle fit diversion en jetant son arme au loin sur le côté et se rua vers l'endroit où étaient posté Sean et son homme de main. Ce dernier fut surpris par un coup à la tête donné par Claire avec un tisonnier ramassé à côté de la cheminée. Ceci eu pour effet de l'assommer instantanément.

Claire se retrouva donc devant son pire ennemi qui la tenait en joug avec son arme. Mais elle était suffisamment proche de lui et d'un coup de pied bien étudié, elle réussi à le désarmer. Sean se rua vers elle et la frappa violemment au visage. Elle valdingua au sol, sonnée par ce coup. Sean en profita par lui donner plusieurs coups de pieds dans tout le corps, lui répétant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait

jamais, qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Claire se protégeait comme elle le pouvait, mais elle était très affaiblit. Elle se sentait prête à renoncer, elle était si faible et si fatiguée de tout cela. A quoi bon se battre et souffrir, elle allait mourir. Puis il prononça les seules paroles qui pouvaient redonner du courage à Claire : « après t'avoir tuer, je m'occuperais de ton équipe et surtout de ton cher Danny ». Sean donna un nouveau coup de pieds mais Claire lui saisi la jambe, ce qui eu pour effet de déséquilibrer le trafiquant d'arme. Il tomba, ce qui laissa le temps à Claire de se relever péniblement. Puis, avec les dernières forces et la rage qu'elle avait, elle frappa Sean juste après qu'il se soit relevé. Ils se bagarrèrent chacun rendant coup pour coup. Cela jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau Sean ait le dessus sur la jeune femme. Il la mis à terre et la frappa à nouveau. Elle pensait vraiment que sa chance était perdue, mais elle entrevit l'arme de Sean, poser au sol à quelques centimètres d'elle. Toujours à terre, elle la ramassa discrètement et alors que Sean armait son poing en lui disant qu'il allait l'achever. Elle appuya sur la détente plusieurs fois. Puis ce fut le grand silence. Sean la regarda avec ses yeux où toute trace de vie commençait à disparaître puis il s'effondra à coté d'elle. Elle le regarda hébété quelques secondes, serrant l'arme contre elle puis, elle perdit connaissance, retombant à côté du corps sans vie de son pire ennemi.

Ce fut le brouillard pour Claire. Elle entendit vaguement des choses mais ne put discerner quoi ni qui parlait. Elle sentait qu'on la touchait, qu'on la bougeait. Elle voyait parfois des choses floues puis tout redevenait noir. Elle se sentait comme dans du coton, flottant au dessus de son propre corps, sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Elle entendait comme des sirènes au loin, puis des odeurs de désinfectant, puis à nouveau plus rien.

Elle put à nouveau rouvrir les yeux, mais là encore que du floue. Elle sentait comme un roulis puis on lui fit respirer quelque chose, elle se sentit à nouveau partir vers le néant.

Enfin, elle ressentit à nouveau quelque chose. Elle se sent bien, au chaud, dans quelque chose de confortable. Elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, ils sont trop lourds, mais elle entend des bips bips. Elle essaie de bouger mais son corps lui paraît lourd, tellement lourd. Elle réussi à bouger une main, rien qu'un tout petit peu. Presque aussitôt, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux lui envelopper sa main et on lui parle. Elle voudrait ouvrir les yeux mais c'est dur. La voix continue à lui parler. Elle la reconnaît, c'est celle de Danny. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle ouvre un peu les yeux et découvre son Danny penché sur elle. Il a l'air fatigué, avec une barbe de plusieurs jours. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il souriait. Des gens lui demandent de se décaler et l'examine. Mais c'est trop d'efforts d'un coup et elle se rendort à nouveau.

Quelques heures plus tard, Claire ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, mais c'était beaucoup moins difficile cette fois. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle était reliée de toutes parts à des machines. Elle constata par la fenêtre qu'il faisait nuit noire. Puis elle se tourna sur le côté et découvrit Danny, endormit sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé la dernière fois, c'était bien lui qu'elle avait vu. Sa barbe était toujours là, et il semblait fatigué mais apaisé. Il dut sentir son regard sur lui car il se réveilla. Dès qu'il la vit éveiller, il se précipita à son chevet, s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et lui prit la main qu'il ne lâcha plus.

 _eh, tu es réveillée, comment tu te sens ?_

 _Comme si j'étais passé sous un camion mais ça vas_

 _tu nous a fait une sacré frayeur !_

 _je.. . Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?_

 _Après ton kidnapping, on a réussi à retrouver un des complices d'O'Brian qui l'avait fait rentrer sur le sol Hawaïen. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais on a réussi à lui faire dire où était la planque de O'Brian. Quand on est arrivé, on t'as trouvé inconsciente et grièvement blessé._

 _Et O'Brian ?_

 _Il est mort. Je suppose que l'arme que tu tenais serrée dans ta main avait fait son œuvre._

 _Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?_

 _Trois jours_

 _tu es resté tout le temps avec moi ?_

 _Je n'aurai voulu être nulle part ailleurs_

 _Je suis désolée Danny, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix_

 _eh, tu n'a pas à être désolée, c'est plutôt moi qui doit l'être, j'ai été dur avec toi_

 _tu avais raison_

 _écoute, nous reparlerons de tout cela et de notre avenir, mais plus tard, là tu dois te reposer. Rendors toi, je veille sur toi_

 _Merci Danny._


	14. Chapter 14: la maison de la plage

**Salut !**

 **Ça y est on est presque à la fin de mon histoire. Encore deux chapitres et c'est fini.**

 **Merci à toi Felci pour tes messages à chaque chapitre !**

 **Pour ce chapitre là, je me suis inspiré d'un épisode de la saison dernière dans lequel Danny amène Amber dans une magnifique villa en bord de plage.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

Chapitre 14 : la maison de la plage

Après s'être réveillée, Claire resta plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, le temps de se remettre de ses blessures. Danny passait la voir tous les jours, ainsi que toute l'équipe. Kono, de retour de son voyage de noce, c'était empressée de venir a u chevet de son amie.

Au bout de quelques jours, elle put sortir et Danny la ramena chez elle, et venait tout les jours s'assurer de la bonne convalescence de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait reprendre le travail de suite et s'ennuyait seule chez elle. Mais le soir venu, ses amis se réunissaient chez elle et faisaient tout pour rendre la convalescence moins longue.

Claire était heureuse de toute cette attention mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour sa relation avec Danny. Depuis son réveil et la promesse du blond de discuter de leur relation, rien ne s'était passé. Danny faisait comme si de rien n'était et agissait comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Après l'épisode O'Brian, Claire avait espéré que Danny lui aurait pardonné et souhaiterai entamer autre chose avec elle. Mais il semble qu'il voulait juste récupérer son amie et rien de plus. Elle avait pu en discuter avec Kono qui était persuadée que Danny reviendrait vers elle mais Claire n'y croyait plus.

En ce Vendredi après midi, elle se tenait prête devant sa maison. Danny devait venir la chercher pour assister à un concours de Pompomgirl de Grace qui aurait lieu le soir même. La Camaro s'arrêta enfin devant elle et Danny sortie pour saluer son amie. Il était particulièrement beau et élégant se dit-elle, avec cette chemise blanche et ce jean noir. Bizarre, d'habitude, pour ce genre de sortie, il préfère une tenue plus décontractée, mais bon, elle arrêta de réfléchir et rentra dans la voiture.

Danny, de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de contempler la femme près de lui. Sa robe de soleil rosée lui allait si bien. Il se sentait nerveux, mais essaya de le cacher.

Il démarra la voiture et engagea la conversation sur un sujet banal. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien depuis un bon moment, lorsque que Claire s'aperçut qu'ils partaient à l'opposé de leur destination.

 _Danny, tu t'es trompé de route_

 _non, nous allons dans la bonne direction_

 _mais non regardes, le concours à lieu en plein centre d'Oahu et là on est déjà sorti de la ville_

 _on ne va pas voir de concours_

 _de quoi tu me parles ?_

 _C'est une surprise, laisse moi faire, on sera bientôt arrivé_

Claire regarda Danny qui gardait son air énigmatique. Elle savait qu'elle aurait beau dire, il ne craquerait pas et ne lui dirai rien. Elle croisa donc les bras en signe de désaccord et attendit qu'ils arrivent enfin à leur destination mystérieuse.

Demi-heure plus tard, Danny gara la voiture devant un grand portail entouré de végétations luxuriantes. Il descendit, fit le tour du véhicule et aida Claire à descendre. Il lui pris la main et l'amena dans cette magnifique propriété. Claire ne disait rien, émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Au milieu de cette nature abondante, se dressait une magnifique maison. Elle pouvait apercevoir au loin, la mer turquoise.

Toujours main dans la main, Danny l'amena sur la terrasse de la maison, donnant sur la plage.

 _Ouah, c'est magnifique ici. Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?_

 _C'est la propriété du père d'une copine de Grace. Il me devait un petit service. Il m'a prêté cette maison pour le week-end._

 _Mais je..._

 _j'ai pensé qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on aurait besoin de se retrouver tous les deux, dans un bel endroit, pour avoir cette discution, tu sais, celle que je t'avais promis à l'hôpital._

 _Oh, oui je vois répondit-elle surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela._

 _Tu es d'accord ? Demanda-t-il de l'espoir dans la voix_

 _oui, mais comment je vais faire, je n'ai pas pris d'affaire !_

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta valise est dans la voiture. Kono a été ma complice. Elle t'as préparé discrètement une valise, lorsqu'elle est venue te voir hier soir._

 _Je vois, tu avais tout prévu._

 _J'espérais seulement que tu ne te sauve pas en courant ! Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère._

Claire ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui de cette petite phrase. Non, elle risquait pas de s'enfuir. Elle avait tellement espéré cette discution. Et puis, elle espérait que cette idée de week-end dans cet endroit paradisiaque était bon signe.

Ils allèrent récupérer leurs valises dans la voiture et visitèrent la maison. Mais les bagages restèrent dans l'entrée, aucun des deux n'osant les poser dans une chambre ou dans une autre, trop anxieux de l'issue de leur discution.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher. Danny était à l'intérieur, au téléphone avec Grace. Claire en profita pour se rendre sur la plage, pour admirer le soleil couchant. Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse. Même s'ils avaient tout le week-end devant eux, elle savait que le moment de parler allait arriver.

Ayant raccroché son téléphone, Danny aussi était nerveux. Il regarda Claire, assise sur la plage, les yeux dans le vague, et se décida à la rejoindre.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et admirât lui aussi la beauté du coucher de soleil

 _c'est vraiment magnifique, dit-il pour rompre le silence_

 _oui, c'est vrai, Grace va bien ?_

 _Oui elle est contente de passer le week-end chez sa copine_

le silence retomba à nouveau, chacun n'osant pas regarder l'autre. Enfin Claire se décida à briser la glace.

 _c'est un peu bizarre, non ?_

 _Oui c'est vrai, on est pire que deux ados !_

 _Tu sais, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus reparler de tout cela, que tu ai tourné la page_

 _non loin de là, je voulais juste trouver le bon moment, le bon endroit_

 _et ça y est nous y sommes, c'est le moment de nous parler_

ils se regardaient à présent yeux dans les yeux, les reflets du soleil rougeoyant se reflétant dans leurs cheveux. Danny ne pouvait se détacher du regard de la femme qu'il aimait. Durant le kidnapping, il avait cru mourir d'angoisse pour elle, et il s'était alors réellement rendu compte de son amour pour elle et de sa réaction stupide à l'annonce de son passé. Il s'était promis que s'il avait la chance de la retrouver, il ne gâcherait pas sa chance avec elle. Mais, à ce moment précis, sur cette plage, il n'avait plus envie de parler.

Alors, après avoir prononcé un « au diable la discussion », il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ce baiser d'abord léger, se fit plus entreprenant lorsque Claire y répondit. Elle se rapprocha de lui de manière à ce qu'il puisse l'enlacer. Pour elle aussi les mots étaient inutiles pour l'instant. Le geste de Danny valait tous les mots du monde. Il lui montrait de la plus belle des façons qu'il lui avait pardonné et qu'il voulait être avec elle. La jeune femme savourait ce moment tant espéré. Ils ne pouvaient se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Danny coucha lentement Claire sur la plage tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ses mains parcourait son corps et il fut satisfait des gémissements que cela provoquait à sa compagne. La belle brune se fit plus entreprenante aussi, lui enlevant sa chemise et dévoilant ainsi son torse musclé.

A regret, Danny se détacha de Claire un instant, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il pu y lire le rassura, elle ne s'échapperait pas et souhaitait la même chose que lui.

Alors il lui pris la main, l'aida à se relever et la conduisit à l'intérieur. Ils trouvèrent le chemin de la chambre d'ami et là, uniquement éclairé par la lumière du soleil couchant, Danny prononça les mots tant espérés « je t'aime Claire ». Et il scella cette déclaration par un nouveau baiser passionné. La robe de Claire se retrouva par terre tout comme le pantalon du jeune homme. Il la coucha sur le lit, émerveillé par la jeune femme et lui promit qu'il ne laisserait plus rien les séparer.

Claire commençait à se réveiller. Les rayons du soleil levant lui caressait le visage. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait encore envie de savourer ce moment de bien être, lovée dans bras de son homme. Elle sentait son bras reposé sur ses hanches et son torse puissant blotti contre son dos. Ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Enfin, elle sentit la main du jeune blond caresser doucement ses hanches, puis remonter le long de son bras. Elle continua à faire semblant de dormir : c'était trop bon d'être réveiller de la sorte.

Danny l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou, puis mordilla délicatement le lobe de son oreille. Claire n'y tient plus et se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. Ce dernier lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires. Il était tellement heureux de la retrouver dans ce lit. Elle était si belle en cet instant qu'il ne pouvait se lasser de la regarder. Elle lui rendit son sourire et mutine, commença à tracer une ligne avec son doigt le long de son bras. Puis remonta lentement le long de son torse pour finalement venir caresser doucement ses lèvres charnues. Elle fini par embrasser de ses lèvres celle de son amoureux. Leur baiser se fit de suite ardant, leurs ébats de la nuit, n'ayant pas calmé la faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Ils firent à nouveau l'amour et décidèrent d'aller déjeuner.

La suite de la journée fut rythmée par baignade et autres câlins sous la couette.

La fin de la journée approchait et ils étaient étendus tous les deux dans le grand hamac sur la plage. Ils contemplaient la vue et étaient silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes. Claire sentait bien que malgré les événements de la veille, ils avaient besoin de clarifier les choses et de se parler à cœur ouvert, pour construire sereinement leur avenir. Alors elle entama la discussion.

 _j'avais vraiment peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais_

 _c'est vrai que j'ai été blessé de découvrir tout cela, toute cette partie de ta vie dont j'ignorais tout. Je pensais bien te connaître et apprendre tout ça à été un choc pour moi. Mais j'ai vite compris que tu étais pieds et poings liés dans cette affaire et qu'à ta place, j'aurai rien dit non plus._

 _Mais, tu n'as pas dut comprendre ma relation avec O'Brian_

 _c'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à encaisser que tu ai eu une relation avec un trafiquant d'arme. Mais je pense que je n'ai pas le droit de te juger là dessus. Nos sentiments nous jouent parfois des tours. Regardes, il m'a bien fallu un nombre incalculable d'années pour comprendre mes sentiments pour toi. C'était évident pour tout le monde sauf pour moi. Ma mère était persuadé que nous étions ensemble à l'époque et même lorsqu'elle est venue il y a quelques mois à Hawaï._

 _C'est vrai que l'on a été bien aveugle. Rachel aussi m'a dit qu'à l'époque elle était sure que tu la quitterait au moindre geste de ma part._

 _L'essentiel, c'est qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes ensemble et que cela ne changera plus_

 _tu crois ? J'ai encore peur qu'un truc nous tombe dessus et nous sépare à nouveau_

 _ne t'inquiète pas je ne laisserai pas cela arriver._

 _Mais si le gouverneur ne veut plus que l'on travaille ensemble_

 _pas de problème, Steve à déjà affûter ses arguments. Et puis nous ne serons pas le premier couple du 5-0. Catherine a travaillé un certains temps avec nous tout en vivant avec Steve._

 _Tu en a déjà parlé à Steve ?_

 _Il m'as aidé à organiser ce week-end et puis tu sais c'est mon meilleur ami, il a vite compris mes sentiments_

Claire se tourna à nouveau vers l'océan. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant. Elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, allait pouvoir travailler avec une équipe qu'elle appréciait vraiment sur une île magique.

 **Voilà c'était l'avant dernier chapitre ! Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 15: l'avenir nous appartient

**Bonjour !**

 **Ça y est voici le dernier chapitre de mon histoire. Ça me fait un pincement au cœur d'écrire ça ! Je suis une inconditionnelle des Happy end et je ne pouvais pas clôturer mon histoire sans vous livrer ces derniers éléments que j'avais imaginer. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 15: L'avenir nous appartient

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Claire était perdue, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se remémorai les six derniers mois. Six mois avaient déjà passé depuis le week-end à la maison de la plage.

Elle se rappela les jours qui avaient suivis. Ils souhaitaient encore garder secrète leur relation pour profiter pleinement de leur bonheur. Même si tout le monde se doutait bien, à voir leur mines réjouies, de l'issu de ce fameux week-end. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser, la fièvre les gagnant de suite. Elle se rappelait encore c'est fois où, seuls dans le couloir des salles d'interrogatoires, ils avaient faillit faire l'amour, là contre le mur, tellement le désir les consumaient. Seul le ting de l'ascenseur signalant son arrivé, avaient pu les séparer.

Ils avaient finalement décidé peu de temps après d'officialiser leur relation. Toute l'équipe fut très heureuse pour eux. Elle se rappela de Steve, venant serrer dans ses bras la jeune flic pour la féliciter, lui souhaiter d'être heureuse et surtout de ne plus faire de mal à son coéquipier sinon... elle souri à ce souvenir. Il avait ensuite éclaté de rire mais elle savait bien qu'il blaguait à moitié. Il y avait une très forte amitié entre les deux hommes et elle ne doutait pas de la réaction de Steve si elle faisait du mal à son ami.

Elle se remémora ensuite le moment où ils avaient annoncé à Grace qu'ils étaient ensemble. La jeune femme appréhendait vraiment sa réaction. Elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux mais elle avait vraiment peur qu'elle ne les approuve pas. L'avis de sa fille était vraiment très important pour Danny. Mais la brune fut vite rassurer. Dès que Danny eu fini de parler, la jeune fille lança un grand « oui ! » avant de se jeter dans les bras de Claire. Elle était heureuse pour eux et était trop contente que son père soit avec elle, car les autres femmes avant étaient « pas top » ! selon la jeune fille.

Leurs familles respectives furent très heureuses pour eux. Même Ben, pourtant grand frère ultra protecteur, n'émis aucun « attention, si tu fais du mal à ma sœur ».

Rapidement, Claire avaient aménagé chez Danny, y passant déjà le plus clair de son temps. Au début, il n'avait pas été facile pour eux de prendre leur marque dans cette nouvelle vie de famille. Mais finalement, ils avaient trouvé ensemble leur équilibre.

Le gouverneur accepta qu'ils restent tous les deux au 5-0 même s'il gardait l'équipe encore plus à l'œil.

Puis le soir qu'elle n'oublierai jamais arriva. Grace devait être avec sa mère ce soir là. Le boulot étant calme, elles avaient profité avec Kono pour faire une virée shopping après le travail. Rentrée à la maison, elle la trouva bien calme. Danny devait être là pourtant. Elle trouva dans l'entrée un mot lui étant destiné. Il était posé sur une grande boite. Ce mot lui demandait de mettre le contenu de la boite et de se rendre ensuite dans le jardin. Elle s'exécuta, très intriguée par ces mystères. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit la boite. Elle y découvra une magnifique robe de soirée, couleur émeraude. De type fourreau, avec un dos nu, elle était tout simplement superbe. Elle resta bouche bée quelques instants puis parti prendre une douche express pour vite revenir enfiler cette beauté. Elle se remaquilla et se coiffa avec un chignon, laissant échappé quelques mèches. Elle enfila la robe et fila direction le jardin. Elle sentait l'excitation la gagnée. Qu'avait prévu Danny ?

Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir le jardin illuminé de milliers de petite lumières. Des guirlandes lumineuses étaient accrochées de telle sorte qu'elle formaient comme un toit au dessus de la terrasse.

Danny l'attendait là, debout devant une magnifique table ornées de chandelle. Il portait un smoking et avait détaché le noeu papillon qui reposait négligemment autour de son cou. Cela le rendait encore plus sexy se dit-elle. Il lui pris la main, l'embrassa et la fit asseoir. Il lui servit une coupe de champagne et commença négligemment à parler de tout et de rien. Mais elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur le pourquoi de cette soirée. Il lui répondit d'être patiente et alla chercher la première partie du repas.

Après avoir dégusté un succulent fondant au chocolat, Danny mis de la musique et invita Claire à danser. Ils se laissèrent porter un moment par les douces notes de cette balade, puis Danny s'arrêta. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Toujours dans ses bras, Claire ne comprit pas pourquoi il paraissait si sérieux tout d'un coup. Il lui redit encore tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et son désir de plus jamais la quitter. Puis il mis un genoux à terre et le cœur de Claire s'arrêta net. Il sorti un écrin de sa poche qu'il ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un magnifique solitaire. Il prononça alors ces quelques mots qui changent une vie à jamais : veux tu m'épouser ? ». les larmes aux yeux, elle tomba à genoux également et lui répondit un grand oui, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Claire revint à la réalité et admira à nouveau ce bijou quelle portait à sa main. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle lui avait dit oui et maintenant elle se tenait dans cette pièce, portant une magnifique robe de mariée. Ils n'avaient pas voulu attendre et voulait se marier vite. Les familles des deux jeunes gens étaient arrivées quelques jours plus tôt sur l'île.

Kono et Grace étaient les demoiselles d'honneur de Claire et Steve et Ben les témoins de Danny.

Plus que quelques minutes et elle le retrouverait devant l'hôtel.

Son père entra dans la pièce et lui dit que c'était l'heure d'y aller. Elle le suivi et monta dans sa belle Mercury Comet, qu'ils avaient fait venir du continent, ornée de fleurs pour l'occasion. Cette voiture représentait tellement pour le jeune couple. Son père roula, direction la maison de la plage. Cet endroit représentait tellement pour eux qu'ils avaient absolument voulu s'unir en cet endroit. L'ami de Danny avait de suite dit oui. La cérémonie aurait lieu sur la plage et la soirée se poursuivrait dans le grand jardin verdoyant entourant la grande maison.

Enfin, Claire arriva sur les lieux. Elle fut émerveillée par la décoration. Kono avait tenu à s'en occuper et lui faire la surprise. La grande allée menant à la maison puis à la plage était jalonnée d'arche où reposaient des dizaines de fleurs blanches.

Elle retrouva ses demoiselles d'honneur, Kono et Grace, et après les avoir étreintes chacune à leur tour, elle fit signe à son père qu'elle était prête. La marche nuptiale retentit alors et les demoiselles d'honneurs avancèrent aux bras de leurs cavaliers.

Danny, se tenait seul devant l'hôtel, impatient de voir apparaître l'amour de sa vie. Il était aussi un peu nerveux. Il allait enfin l'épouser après toutes les épreuves traversées mais avait encore un peu peur qu'un incident de dernière minutes viennent encore les séparer. Mais tous ses doutes furent balayés dès qu'elle apparut, avançant vers lui au bras de son père. Elle était tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Elle ressemblait à une princesse de conte de fée se dit-il, avec sa robe évasée et sa longue traîne. Son corsage était constellés de centaines de perles crème et épousait ses formes parfaites. Elle était rayonnante, affichant un magnifique sourire. Enfin, elle arriva à ses côté.

Ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards, ils étaient comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. La cérémonie se poursuivit et le prête leur donna sa bénédiction. La cérémonie se termina et Danny put enfin embrasser sa femme, sous les applaudissements de tous les invités.

Au vin d'honneur qui suivi les nouveaux mariés purent profiter pleinement de leur bonheur entourés des personnes les plus importantes pour eux. Ils allaient d'un groupe à l'autre se tenant la main, savourant complètement ces instants.

Le repas fut servi et après les discours des invités, le jeune couple ouvrit le bal. La valse jouée par l'orchestre était magnifique et ils profitèrent de ce moment à deux. Claire se blotti dans les bras de son mari, lui murmurant qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais les quitter. Puis, l'orchestre entama un nouveau morceau. Le couple se regarda, semblant reconnaître cette mélodie. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire et entonnèrent ensemble les paroles de cette chanson qui leur allait si bien :

 _il est si près de moi,_

 _pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer,_

 _lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié_

Kono avait voulu leur faire ce petit clin d'œil et avait demandé au groupe de leur faire cette surprise.

 _cette chanson, nous suivra jusqu'au bout, souligna Claire_

 _mais maintenant, nous avons choisi, nous deux c'est définitivement une histoire d'amour !_

Et sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa passionnément, lui prouvant tout son amour.

FIN

 **ah que je déteste ce mot ! en tout cas j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire mon histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **Je voudrai remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont suivi mon histoire. Et un immense Merci à toi Felci pour m'avoir encourager et donner tes impressions à chaque chapitre. J'attends à chaque publication ton message et ton avis a été très important pour moi. Tes messages m'ont encourager à me remettre à écrire. J'ai plusieurs idées sur Hawaï 5-0 et aussi sur mon autre série favorite : esprits criminels. J'espère revenir bientôt avec de nouvelles aventures riches en rebondissements et en amour bien sur !**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
